Blood R Evolution
by Luna Lodwick
Summary: Yumi semble vivre paisiblement. Mais le train train quotidien finira tôt ou tard par être brisé.
1. Note de l'Auteur

Note de l'auteur:

Hello les enfants !

Voici ma première fic Blood+.

Après avoir vu la série trois fois [en quatre ans, c'est pas énorme non plus hin], j'ai enfin décidé d'en écrire une [vu qu'en plus, il n'y en a pas beaucoup en français...]

J'espère que cela vous plaira.

Alors, vous allez me dire « Mais... WTF Luna ? Pourquoi faire une note de l'auteur alors que tu n'as jamais fait ça ? »

Simple.

Dans cette fic... Solomon est en fait en vie. Arem. Oui désolée, je sais qu'il y en a beaucoup qui ne l'aiment pas, toussa toussa... Mais il reste néanmoins un de mes personnages préférés [oui ce sont ses paroles niaises et mielleuses que j'aime !]

Et si ça peut vous rassurer, je ne le foutrai pas avec Saya, c'est clair, c'est net, c'est dit, parce qu'elle va trop bien avec Hagi.

Mais n'oubliez pas, je suis une sadique avec les personnages qu'on me fout entre les mains [j'dois même pas vous dire d'aller voir « L'ange » haha.

Bon et vu que j'aime bien piapiater comme une pie, je continue mon petit monologue.

L'histoire se déroule évidemment après la série. Quand ? Oh mais eh oh, j'vais pas vous gâcher la surprise, non plus.

Sinon bon, Blood+ ne m'appartient pas [dommage, Solomon serait pas... ZBAM Maiheuuu !] mais je n'ai repris que certains personnages principaux. Vous verrez bien lesquels.

Les autres, je les ai créés toute seule avec ma petite tête et ma petite main et mon petit porte-mine. [Non il n'y a rien de pervers là dedans nom de dieu].

Pour le rate de la fic... Je vais le mettre en heu... Boh aller, en M ? Et si ça devient pire, je changerai.

Oui, vous l'aurez compris, pour une fois j'entame une fic dont je ne sais pas grand chose, et surtout pas la fin :D

A bientôt,

Luna \o/


	2. Prologue

Prologue

Si j'avais su que ça allait finir comme cela, alors ce jour-là, j'aurais agi autrement. Mais qu'est-ce que j'aurais bien pu faire ? Alors que j'étais si jeune ? Alors que j'étais si renfermée ? Alors que j'étais si... Peureuse ?

-Il nous a dit que notre sang est magique. Il faut le faire ! Il faut lui en donner, Misa !

-Mais... Miyu... Il a peut-être dit ça... Mais c'est sûrement parce que notre sang est dangereux l'une pour l'autre...

-Il n'est ni toi, ni moi !

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée...

Le regard bleu de ma sœur me perça, attirant le mien vers le sol. Elle était si forte de caractère, contrairement à moi. Nous étions différentes et pourtant si semblables.

-Quelle poule mouillée ! Me lança-t-elle, Il est tout pour nous ! Si tu ne veux pas le faire, alors moi, je le ferai !

Elle mit une main dans sa poche et en ressortit un couteau suisse. Il nous avait pourtant dit de ne jamais nous promener avec ce genre de choses !

-Miyu...

Mais mes paroles s'étouffèrent, quand lentement, elle se tailla profondément la paume de la main. Son sang coula à flots et devant mon regard horrifié, elle prit le liquide chaud dans sa bouche. Puis, doucement, elle se pencha vers lui, un léger sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres rougies. Et là, elle lui offrit ce baiser empoisonné.

Si j'avais su, qu'en cette belle journée d'été, le début de la fin allait commencer, alors, je l'en aurais empêchée. Si j'avais su. Si j'avais su... Que j'allais courir à ma propre perte.


	3. Chapitre 1

Hello les gens !

Voici donc le premier chapitre de ma fic. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Rendez-vous à la fin pour quelques explications ! \o/

Chapitre 1: Je ne suis pas un Ange.

Ce que je vis ce jour-là fut la pire scène de toute ma vie. Ces cris, ces pleurs de nouveaux-nés, tout ce sang cristallisé. Et surtout, cette furie. Ses yeux d'un bleu luisant nous assassinaient du regard. Ses attaques nous concernaient tous.

-Solomon ! Protège mes filles !

Sa sœur me hurlait cela sans cesse, tout en se protégeant de l'épée de sa moitié.

-Protège-les !

Mais le mal était déjà fait, par un de ses chevaliers.

-S'il te plait Solomon ! S'il te plait ! Me supplia-t-elle une dernière fois.

Et ce fut fini, par un coup d'épée de trop.

-Solomon...

La légère clarté de la lune était magnifique, cette nuit. Je scrutais par la baie vitrée New-York d'un air absent, assis sur un des divans du salon. J'errais dans mes souvenirs. Il y avait des années de cela, je m'étais fait éconduire dans cette même ville. Je souris en y repensant. Cela faisait tellement longtemps. J'avais alors perdu toutes mes raisons de vivre. Heureusement, c'était lointain.

-Solomon !

Mon visage se tourna vers la personne qui m'avait appelé. Yumi. Elle était dans l'encadrement de la porte menant au couloir. Ses longs cheveux d'un brun cuivré glissaient le long de son dos et encadraient son visage fin. Ses yeux marrons me fixaient à travers la pièce. Les lumières tamisées du salon donnaient l'impression qu'elle fut timide.

-Tu es encore debout ? Questionnai-je, Il est tard, pourtant.

-Deux heures trente exactement, Répondit-elle en s'avançant à pas lent vers moi.

Yumi venait à peine d'avoir dix-sept ans. Cela faisait un an qu'elle avait arrêté de grandir et de vieillir. Mais mentalement, elle continuait à prendre de l'âge. Elle tentait d'ailleurs de se mettre physiquement de plus en plus en valeur -chose normale, pour son âge- comme cette nuisette rouge, qu'elle portait. Mais en fait... Depuis quand portait-elle des tenues de nuit aussi osées ?

Elle s'allongea se le divan, à mes côtés et posa sa tête sur mes genoux. Elle regarda la vue magnifique, l'air nostalgique, elle aussi.

-Ne devrais-tu pas retourner au lit ?

Elle trancha le silence, après quelques longues secondes.

-J'ai encore fait ce mauvais rêve.

-Ah...

Yumi rêvait très souvent de cris, d'épées s'entre-choquant et de pleurs. Ce n'étaient que des sons. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que ce rêve était en fait un souvenir. A peine plus lointain que le jour de sa naissance. Mais elle ne devait pas le savoir. Pas encore, du moins. Il était encore trop tôt pour cela.

-Solomon... Est-ce qu'on peut aller voler quelques temps ?

-Yumi, tu as cours, demain.

-S'il te plait.  
Elle se redressa quelque peu, me fixant d'un air suppliant. C'était vraiment le genre de regard auxquels je ne pouvais pas résister. Je souris doucement, tout en remettant derrière son oreille, une mèche de cheveux cuivrés.

-Tu as gagné, Soupirai-je.

-Youpie ! S'écria-t-elle en bondissant sur le sol, Je vais me changer, j'arrive tout de suite !

Et elle partit en courant vers sa chambre. Décidément, elle faisait une comédienne hors pair. Je me dirigeai vers la terrasse tout en enlevant mon smoking d'un blanc éclatant. Je n'avais pas envie de me transformer totalement, même si cette pauvre chemise allait tout de même en pâtir. J'étais en train de changer mes bras en ailes, quand Yumi revint, habillée d'un de ses gros manteaux noirs. Il faisait froid, en ces nuits de mai.

-Haaaan Solomon ! Tu as déchiré ta chemise, c'est pas malin ! Tu aurais pu l'enlever !

Je me tournai brutalement vers elle, l'air étonné

-Pardon ? Yu', tu veux rire, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle me regarda blasée, amusée et désespérée à la fois. Cela faisait un mélange amusant à regarder.

-Tu es un homme prude, je ne savais pas. C'est triste.

-Je ne suis pas prude ! Protestai-je, Je suis...

-Oui oui oui, Coupa-t-elle en s'approchant, On y va ?

Sans un mot, je me tournai dos à elle et mis un genou à terre, pour lui faciliter la tâche.

-Nous y allons.

Maladroitement, Yumi grimpa sur mon dos, passant ses bras autour de mon cou et serrant les jambes autour de mes hanches, pour ne pas tomber. Je pouvais sentir son souffle cadencé contre ma joue.

-Prête ?

-Prête ! Répondit-elle avec gaieté.

Je battis des ailes et nous nous envolâmes dans les cieux de New-York. Le vent frais me fouettait le visage. J'étais heureux d'être avec elle, heureux de lui faire tant plaisir. Je savais qu'elle adorait, après ce rêve, de faire un tour sur mon dos. Elle ne s'en rappelait pas, mais je m'étais enfui avec elle par les airs, cette nuit-là.

-Plus haut Solomon, plus haut !

Je m'exécutait. Plus nous volions haut, plus elle aimait. Mais ce qu'elle préférait, c'était que je plonge à vitesse phénoménale.

-Solomon...!

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de terminer sa phrase: Je plongeai en piqué vers le sol, tel un faucon sur sa proie. Yumi riait toujours comme une enfant, quand nous revînmes à l'appartement. Même si elle savait se montrer mature, parfois ses réactions étaient dignes de celles de Diva: enfantines. Mais ce n'était pas pour me déplaire, finalement.

-Merci pour ce petit tour, Solomon !

-Ce n'est rien, Yu', Lui répondis-je en souriant doucement, Maintenant file au lit, sinon tu ne sauras pas te lever, demain matin. Et puis je dois travailler un peu.

-Tu as raison, bonne nuit, et travaille bien ! Dit-elle tout en m'embrassant sur la joue

-Bonne nuit.

Et elle s'en alla dans sa chambre. Quand je fus certain qu'elle fut bien couchée, je m'assis lourdement sur le divan, et me remis à scruter Big Apple , vagabondant dans mes souvenirs. Il m'arrivait parfois d'en avoir besoin. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant que je vivais dans le passé. Non, le présent ainsi que le futur étaient dorénavant bien trop importants pour que je ressasse mes souvenirs à longueur de temps. Ce ne fut que vers six heures du matin que je pris la décision de me changer. Une douche était aussi la bienvenue. A défaut d'une bonne nuit de sommeil pour se remettre les idées en place, l'eau chaude était une très bonne chose. Et puis cela nous rendait aussi un peu plus humain.

En sortant de ma salle de bain, frai et propre pour une nouvelle journée, une bonne odeur de nourriture vint me prévenir que Yumi était réveillée. Je la rejoignis dans la cuisine.

-Déjà levée ? Pour une fois que je ne dois pas te tirer hors de tes couettes... Il faudrait que je le note dans le calendrier.

Ma protégée se retourna, habillée de son uniforme et coiffée d'une longue queue de cheval. Je pus enfin voir ce qui sentait aussi bon. Il s'agissait en fait de pain perdu.

-Bonjour Solomon ! Tu as bien travaillé, cette nuit ?

-Pas vraiment non, Répondis-je en riant légèrement, Tiens, tu as retrouvé le pain perdu ?

Elle éclata de son rire si joyeux tout en continuant à s'occuper de son plat.

-C'est stupide et ultra connu, cette blague !

-Tu m'en excuseras.

-Ça, je ne sais pas si tu le mérites, Lança-t-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

Sans crier gare, je l'enlaçai de mes bras et la chatouillai

-Alors tu m'excuses ?

-Non ! Ria-t-elle, Je te hais encore plus !

Posant mon menton sur son épaule, j'arrêtai de la taquiner et lui murmurai

-Et si je t'invite au restaurant ce soir, est-ce que tu me pardonneras ? Cela fait bien longtemps que nous ne sommes plus sortis.

Yumi se retourna d'un coup, les yeux pétillant de joie.

-Oh oui ! Ça date d'il y a au moins trois mois ! On ira au cinéma après ?

-Si tu le souhaites, nous irons. Je réserverai une table pour ce soir, une fois au travail. Si tu veux, je peux venir te chercher après les cours. Je t'emmènerai à l'hôpital pour ta transfusion de sang hebdomadaire, puis nous irons au cinéma et ensuite au restaurant.

-Ouiii ! Ouiii ! Cria-t-elle en sautant sur place.

Je ne m'attendais absolument pas à une réaction aussi poussée venant de sa part. Si j'avais su, je lui aurais proposé une sortie bien plus tôt. Mais il était vrai que j'étais pas mal occupé par mon travail, ces derniers temps. J'occupais la même fonction que l'époque où j'étais le chevalier de Diva. Seulement maintenant, je travaillais pour une des sociétés de Joël Goldshmidt. J'étais donc le PDG de leur entreprise pharmaceutique et par la même occasion, j'avais même endossé leur nom de famille.

Je regardai Yumi manger ses dix tranches de pain perdu, comme si je ne la nourrissais pas. Elle mangeait toujours comme quatre. Mais cette fois, sa joie se ressentait comme jamais. Quand elle eut fini son petit-déjeuner, nous partîmes ensemble. C'était un rituel: je la déposais tous les matins au lycée -et ce depuis toute petite, et elle rentrait en métro ou en taxi à l'appartement.

Une fois devant l'établissement privé accueillant ma petite Yu' pour les cours, elle m'embrassa sur la joue, me souhaita de passer une bonne journée et me rappela bien de ne pas l'oublier à la sortie des cours, ce soir. Comment oublier une chose pareille ? Comme elle pouvait être naïve, parfois.

J'arrivai donc au travail tranquillement, et me mis à signer tout un tas de paperasses imposantes. Il s'agissait de ces journées où je ne faisais rien de bien intéressant. Mais je m'en contentais. Finalement, mon travail principal était de m'occuper de Yumi. C'était ma tâche, ma mission, ma raison.

Vers 14h, je reçus un sms sur mon téléphone portable. C'était elle, qui m'annonçait qu'elle terminait les cours plus tôt que prévu. Elle allait aller à l'hôpital seule pour sa transfusion de sang, et me rejoindrait directement au boulot. Cela me convenait tout aussi bien. L'important était la soirée que nous avions prévu de faire. Je me remis donc à ma dure tâche. Jusque 19h. Ce n'était pas possible. Yumi devait être là depuis déjà pas mal de temps et cela commençait à sérieusement m'inquiéter. Il n'y avait pourtant aucune raison à cela. Pourtant, je pâlis. Et si _elle_ l'avait retrouvé ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. _Elle_ devait être encore en stade de sommeil, même si _elle_ allait se réveiller bientôt. Ce n'était donc pas ce démon. Ni un de ses chevaliers. Ils n'auraient pas pu la retrouver comme cela. Ils ne connaissaient même pas son prénom. Mais alors, qui ? Quoi ? Je tentai de la joindre sur son téléphone pour la cinquième fois facilement. Une fois de plus, je tombai sur sa messagerie vocale. Mais que c'était-il donc passé ? Je n'avais maintenant plus le choix; je mis les membres principaux du bouclier rouge au courant par téléphone. A savoir, David, Joël, Lyly, Sophie, Lulu et Kaï. Tous furent au aguets. Kaï et Lulu partirent même directement à la recherche de notre disparue. J'allais faire de même, quand je reçus un appel sur ma ligne de travail.

-Oui, Goldshmidt, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Une voix masquée me répondit.

-Monsieur Goldshmidt, nous tenons votre sœur en otage.

Je crus que mon cœur allait s'arrêter. Si je n'étais pas ce que j'étais, j'aurais même pu frôler la crise cardiaque. Yumi avait donc été kidnappée. Le ravisseur me laissa une adresse et une heure où me rendre, avec une sacrée somme d'argent, bien évidemment. Et comme pour chaque kidnapping, je ne pouvais pas prévenir la police. Comme si j'allais faire une chose pareille. Je ne pris même pas le temps de prévenir les autres. Je pris seulement les deux millions demandés. Je fonçai directement vers le Bronx, quartier populaire de New-York, là où était séquestrée Yumi.

Je sortis de ma voiture, à 500 mètres de l'endroit indiqué. Il était sûr que j'étais devenu quelqu'un de grande influence sur le marché pharmaceutique. Mais je ne supportais pas qu'on s'en prenne à des personnes qui n'avaient rien à voir là-dedans. En l'occurrence, Yumi. Cette dernière était officiellement ma sœur par alliance. Une idée de Joël qui m'avait semblé très bonne. Mais maintenant, je la trouvais totalement ridicule et dangereuse.

Je sentais mon sang bouillonner, au fur et à mesure que je m'avançais. Mais il ne fallait pas que je m'énerve. Pas devant elle. Je devais garder le contrôle de moi-même. Je me retrouvai face à la porte d'une vieille usine désaffectée. Les instructions étaient claires: Je devais frapper quatre fois, puis rentrer. Il s'agissait certainement d'une mesure de précaution, pour être certain que ce soit bien moi. Je m'exécutai donc et entrai dans le bâtiment. Il y faisait fort sombre, mais au-delà de diverses vieilles machines, je vis des lumières et entendis des voix d'hommes riant excessivement fort. Pourquoi ces abrutis m'avaient demandés de faire une sorte de code si ils s'en fichaient, finalement ? Je me répétais intérieurement de ne pas m'énerver, tout en avançant vers la provenance des voix et des lumières. Ce fut après quelques minutes que je fus face à eux. Cinq hommes aux allures de voyous, et ma petite Yumi, les poignets et les jambes ligotés.

-Ah ! Voila enfin Goldsm... Commença un des gredins

-Solomon ! Coupa Yumi, Va-t-en vite ! Ils veulent te...

Des coups de feux retentirent sans qu'elle aie pu terminer sa phrase, et je me sentis tomber en arrière. Mon sang se mit à couler, laissant une légère marre rouge autour de moi. Je n'entendis qu'une seule personne hurler à la mort.

-SOLOMON ! NON ! NON ! Solomooon !

-Ferme-la, sale gamine de merde.

Je sentis les balles sortir de mon corps. C'était une sensation réellement désagréable. Elles étaient encore brûlantes. Cela me faisait souffrir de l'intérieur comm de l'extérieur. Mais je m'en fichais royalement. Ils avaient osé kidnapper Yumi, et l'injurier. Tout cela juste pour me tuer. Juste pour ma mort qui finalement, n'arriverait pas aussi facilement. Je me relevai, sous le regard ahuri des cinq hommes. Mais la plus surprise fut quand même ma petite Yu. Évidemment, elle n'était pas au courant du fait que je ne pouvais pas mourir aussi stupidement. Elle savait que je n'étais pas « normal », mais pas à ce point. Pas au point de survivre à des coups de feux. Les hommes tirèrent à nouveaux. Néanmoins, je restai immobile, l'effet de surprise étant passé.

-Putain mais il crève pas ! C'est pas possible !

Soudain, l'un des cinq braqua son arme sur Yumi. Et sans demander son reste, lui tira une balle en plein cœur. Elle me lança un regard horrifié, puis baissa ses yeux humides vers l'impact. Elle arracha les quelques boutons supérieurs de sa chemise ensanglantée. Tout comme ce qu'il s'était passé avec moi, sa balle ressortit lentement et tomba mollement sur le sol. Les hommes, de plus en plus choqués, tirèrent encore à profusion sur elle. Et là, ce fut trop. Je vis rouge, tandis que Yumi s'écroulait sur le sol. Mon bras droit se transforma en une lame aussi aiguisée qu'un rasoir. Et en quelques secondes, les hommes furent hors d'état de nuire. A jamais. Je me tournai vers ma petite protégée, et la pris dans mes bras. A peine étions-nous sortis du bâtiment qu'elle se réveilla.

-Yumi, tu vas bien ?

Question stupide, en soit. Physiquement, elle allait bien. Mentalement, ça ne devait pas être la joie des bons jours. Elle leva la tête vers moi. Ses yeux étaient d'un rouge flamboyant et elle arborait un air affamé. Sans dire un mot, elle se redressa dans mes bras et me mordit violemment le cou. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'on n'avait plus bu de mon sang. Je comprenais la réaction de Yumi. Elle n'avait pas eu sa transfusion de sang hebdomadaire. Elle manquait cruellement de ce liquide pour se régénérer. Je me sentis me vider de mon hémoglobine. Heureusement, j'avais pas mal de réserves.

Quand elle eut assez, elle s'arrêta de s'abreuver et me regarda droit dans les yeux, en pleurs.

-Solomon, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Et toi... Qu'as-tu fait ?

En effet, je n'étais pas l'ange qu'elle croyait.

* * *

Voila ! J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas endormi en plein milieu hum.

Alors, Yumi a en effet bu le sang de Solomon. Sacrilège, c'est un chevalier de Diva ! Mais vu que je n'ai pas trouvé un seul exemple où on dit bien que les reines ne peuvent pas prendre de sang d'un autre chevalier que les leurs... Eh bien j'ai supposé qu'elles pouvaient, voila !

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !

Luna


	4. Chapitre 2

Bonjour bonjour \o/

Me voici avec le chapitre deux ! Long à profusion, très certainement bourré de fautes d'orthographe et de français [et le pire, c'est que pour cette fic, je me relis ! Oui oui !] et voila.

Bonne lecture, et à tout à l'heure !

Chapitre 2: Pourquoi ?

Solomon venait de m'emmener à l'hôpital. Et était reparti presque aussitôt. Dés qu'il avait vu que Lyly s'occupait bien de moi, en fait. Il m'avait juré qu'il reviendrait bientôt, après être passé à l'appartement pour se changer et me chercher des vêtements propres. Cela faisait maintenant quatre heures. Et il n'était toujours pas revenu. Il était déjà trois heures du matin. Et je ne dormais toujours pas. Je savais de toute manière que mes rêves allaient encore être très mauvais et mon sommeil allait en pâtir, une fois de plus. J'étais donc assise contre la tête de mon lit, les bras enroulés autours de mes genoux. Je me ressassais sans arrêt ce qu'il s'était passé. D'abord, j'avais eu fini les cours bien plus tôt que prévu: 14h au lieu de 16h30. Solomon n'avait donc pas à venir me chercher. J'avais prévu d'aller à l'hôpital seule, un peu plus tôt et de le rejoindre à son travail. J'aimais bien faire mes devoirs et réviser dans son superbe bureau. Jusque là, rien de bien anormal. Ce fut sur le chemin menant à la bouche de métro qu'une voiture s'est arrêtée, une portière s'est ouverte, et sans que je ne sache vraiment comment, je me suis retrouvée sur le siège arrière. Deux hommes m'ont ligotée et la voiture s'en est allée à toute vitesse vers le Bronx. A dire vrai, j'étais morte de peur. Ils m'ont emmenée dans une sorte de vieil entrepôt, ou quelque chose du genre. Ils parlaient de tuer Solomon. Enfin, l'un deux s'est éloigné pour l'appeler. Si j'ai bien tout compris, ils avaient été engagé par le directeur d'une société concurrente à celle de Solomon. Bref. Quelques temps plus tard, il est arrivé. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi furieux. En fait, je ne l'avais même jamais vu en colère de toute ma vie. Ses yeux reflétaient quelque chose de démoniaque. Mais je l'ai quand même prévenu que je n'étais qu'un appât. Du moins, j'ai essayé. Puis là, tout à commencé à dégénérer -bon ok, c'était déjà le bordel avant- car ils lui ont tiré dessus. Je le voyais inerte, sur le sol. Pour moi, il était mort. Je n'en revenais pas. Puis Solomon s'est relevé, indemne, sans une égratignure. Il y avait juste la marque des balles et du sang sur ses vêtements pour prouver ce qui venait de se passer. Alors, mes ravisseurs lui ont retirés dessus. Et il est resté immobile. Soit. Soit. Je savais bien qu'il n'était pas normal, à pouvoir se transformer en ce truc bizarre. Mais je pensais... Je ne sais pas, en fait. Je l'avais toujours connu comme cela. Pour moi finalement, c'était normal. Même si je savais que si j'en parlais à quelqu'un, n'importe qui, personne n'allait me croire. Bref. Ensuite, un des cinq hommes m'avait tiré dessus. En pleine poitrine. J'ai senti une douleur horrible en plein cœur. Comme un énorme coup de poignard me déchirant de l'intérieur. Ça me brûlait. Mais je n'ai pas eu le courage de hurler, tellement j'étais terrifiée. J'allais mourir. Mais cette peur de décéder ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde. Car tout de suite après, j'ai senti quelque chose d'étrange, mais toujours douloureux. C'était comme si mon corps rejetait la balle. Pour en être bien certaine, j'ai ouvert mon chemisier. Et effectivement, l'objet étranger fut rejeté. Je n'en crus pas mes yeux. Puis je ne sais plus. J'ai entendu d'autre intonations et j'ai senti de nouvelles douleurs. En pleine tête, et dans tout le corps. Puis j'ai sombré. Mais je n'étais qu'à moitié inconsciente. J'entendais encore tout ce qui se passait autour de moi, tandis que mon corps rejetait à nouveau les balles. Les hommes hurlaient à la mort. Alors que c'était moi, qui était censée mourir. Puis, j'ai senti qu'on me portait. Cette odeur, je l'aurais reconnue entre milles: C'était celle de Solomon. Soudain, ma gorge me fit souffrir. J'avais soif. Très soif. J'avais ouvert les yeux et avais vu son si joli visage me regarder, inquiet. Ses lèvres bougèrent, mais je n'entendis rien. La seule chose qui m'intéressait, c'était son sang, coulant dans ses veines. J'avais alors perdu le contrôle de moi-même et n'avais pu m'empêcher de le mordre en plein cou. J'en avais besoin. Je devais avoir son sang. C'était une question de vie ou de mort. Et ce goût me plut. Je me dégoûtais moi-même. J'en pleurais même. Quand j'avais été rassasiée et que j'avais vu Solomon, le regard impassible devant ce que je venais de faire, j'avais cru que mon monde s'effondrait. Il restait stoïque face à ce que je venais de faire ? Était-ce normal, pour lui, que je m'abreuve de son sang ? Toujours sous le choc, je lui avais demandé des explications. Enfin, pas tout à fait, mais... Cela revenait au même. Il ne m'avait pas répondu. Il m'avait juste conduit jusqu'à sa voiture aussi blanche que son costard -du moins à la base, il l'était- mais il était resté dehors à parler longuement au téléphone. Je ne savais pas avec qui et d'un côté, je m'en fichais. J'étais totalement déboussolée. Je tremblais de partout. Pour me changer les idées, j'avais décidé de mettre la radio. J'avais toujours aimé le métal. C'est donc naturellement que j'avais mis un poste idéal à mes goûts.

« _Why won't you die ?_

_Your Blood is mine _»

Ok, mauvaise idée. Je m'étais mise à trembler encore plus et il m'avait fallu m'y prendre à plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir éteindre la radio. A ce moment, Solomon était revenu et s'était assis derrière le volant. Mais contrairement à mes attentes, il ne s'était pas dirigé vers l'appartement. Il m'avait conduit à l'hôpital. Le tout, sans un mot venant de sa part. Lyly était déjà là quand nous arrivâmes. Et Solomon était donc vite reparti. La doctoresse m'avait fait une prise de sang et m'avait mis sous transfusion. Elle était très gentille avec moi, et souvent d'humeur très bavarde. Ses lunettes rondes comme des assiettes et ses cheveux bruns coupés au carré, allant dans tous les sens m'avaient fait rire dés la première fois où je l'avais vue, quelques années auparavant. Mais là, elle aussi, restait silencieuse. Pourquoi ? Alors que j'avais besoin de soutien, pourtant. Elle m'avait passé une chemise de nuit de l'hôpital. Ces trucs moches à souhait et vraiment inconfortables. Mais je n'avais pas le choix, je devais faire avec ça, étant donné que mes vêtements étaient rouges de sang, et je ne supportais pas de les voir, de les sentir. Dire qu'à la base, nous devions passer une soirée normale, mon tuteur et moi.

Je venais de me ressasser pour la vingt et unième fois ce qu'il venait de se passer, en réfléchissant à tout, quand Solomon arriva, un sac en plastique à la main. Je levai le visage vers lui, espérant enfin pouvoir rentrer chez nous. Il déposa le sac sur une chaise à côté de mon lit.

-Où étais-tu passé ? Lui demandai-je timidement.

Mon protecteur me scruta quelques instants.

-En réunion. C'était... Important.

Quoi ? Il n'était pas venu plus tôt à cause d'une réunion ? J'étais en train de rêver. Je rêvais. Non. Finalement, c'était normal. Après tout, si on avait voulu le tuer, c'était parce qu'il était le directeur de la grande entreprise pharmaceutique « Pharmared ». Oui, c'était normal qu'il eut été en réunion. Mais cela me faisait tout de même excessivement mal.

-Je comprends. On rentre à l'appartement ? Questionnai-je

-Non, tu restes ici. Lyly doit te garder en observation pour la nuit.

-Ah... Mais, tu restes avec moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Un lourd silence s'installa. L'atmosphère de la pièce était soudainement tendue, voir même glaciale.

-Non, j'ai d'autres choses à faire que de t'assister dans ton sommeil.

Solomon était devenu tellement... Contradictoire à d'habitude. Mais je voyais bien qu'il allait à l'encontre de ses envies. Ses lèvres étaient pincées et ses yeux reflétaient de la tristesse.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne restes-tu pas alors que tu le veux ?

Il resta silencieux.

-Et pourquoi ne réponds-tu pas ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé, tout à l'heure ? Je suis certaine que tu le sais.

Pendant quelques secondes encore, Solomon ne me répondit pas. Puis, il rompit sèchement le silence.

-Je te l'ai dit, j'ai d'autres choses plus importantes à faire. Et tu auras des réponses à tes questions quand le temps sera venu. Essaye de dormir, même si ce n'est pas facile. Bonne nuit.

A peine avait-il commencé sa phrase que les larmes avaient commencé à couler toutes seules. Il se retourna, le visage statufié et partit. Je continuai à pleurer comme une pauvre gamine toute seule dans cette chambre triste et monotone. Je ne pouvais pas croire à ce que je venais d'entendre. Ça ne pouvait pas être mon Solomon. Ce n'était pas l'homme avec qui je vivais. Il n'était normalement pas comme cela. Là, il était tellement faux ! Depuis toujours, il réalisait tous mes caprices, même les plus anodins. Plus jeune, j'avais une nounou que je considérais comme ma mère. Elle vivait avec nous, et je ne voyais pas beaucoup Solomon. Seulement le matin, quand il me conduisait à l'école, et le soir, avant d'aller me coucher, quand il venait me souhaiter la bonne nuit. Néanmoins, nous passions nos week-end ensemble. Nous sortions dans des parcs d'attractions, au cinéma, etc. Et il m'offrait toujours un nouveau cadeau chaque semaine. Une fois que j'eus l'âge de me débrouiller seule -12 ans- ma nounou fut congédiée. Là, Solomon tenta d'avoir plus de temps libre.

Parfois, je demandais où étaient mes vrais parents. Ma nounou me répondait qu'il fallait que j'aille voir mon tuteur, car elle, ne le savait pas. Et lui, me répondait, son joli sourire au visage, que je le saurais quand je serai plus grande. Maintenant, j'avais dix-sept ans, et je vivait toujours dans le secret le plus absolu. J'avais l'impression d'être en réalité, entourée de mystères. Ces rêves que je faisais quasiment chaque nuit... Ces origines inconnues... Et maintenant ça. Je me couchai sur mon lit, en position fœtale. J'en venais à avoir peur de moi-même. Je m'endormis lentement, et les cauchemars arrivèrent bien trop vite. Je me réveillai plusieurs fois, cette nuit-là. Et contrairement à d'habitude, je ne pouvais pas me réfugier dans les bras de Solomon. Bizarrement, il était le seul qui pouvait m'empêcher d'aller mal, durant la nuit. J'avais plusieurs fois essayé d'aller dormir avec ma nounou. Mais rien n'y faisait, ce n'était qu'avec Solomon que j'arrivais à dormir. A cinq ans, j'étais venue le rejoindre en pleurs dans son bureau, en pleine nuit. Il m'avait dit « Je vais te montrer quelque chose que tu vas bien aimer, mais ne le dit à personne ». Nous étions allés sur la terrasse, et il avait changé ses bras en ailes pour la première fois. Il m'avait fait faire un petit tour dans les airs. Je m'étais directement mieux sentie. D'ailleurs, pourquoi était-il comme cela ? Certes, j'étais habituée à le voir se changer en une créature étrange. Mais si quelqu'un n'ayant jamais été élevé comme cela venait le voir, il le traiterait certainement de monstre. Pourtant, je savais qu'il n'en était pas un.

Je passai la quasi totalité de la nuit à sangloter. Tantôt éveillée, tantôt semi-endormie. Finalement, à 8h pile, Lyly vint me voir, m'apportant un petit déjeuner copieux.

-Tu as faim, Yumi ?

-Non. Je veux rentrer.

-Allons allons, tu as toujours faim comme dix. Ne fais pas la difficile et mange. Ça te fera le plus grand bien.

Soupirant, je me dis qu'elle devait avoir raison. Elle m'enleva ma perfusion, vide depuis longtemps, et je pus commencer à engloutir la nourriture mise à ma disposition. Quand tout d'un coup, Solomon entra dans ma chambre. Il arborait cette fois un regard plus triste que jamais. Quand je le vis, je ne pus m'en empêcher, je descendis de mon lit et courus vers lui, me jetant telle une enfant contre son torse. Doucement, il m'enlaça. J'étais heureuse: enfin une réaction normale !

-Je vais pouvoir rentrer aujourd'hui hein ? Hein ? Dis ?

Mon tuteur mit fin à son étreinte, et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Yumi, tu pars ce soir pour la France.

Je restai muette, face à lui. Il déconnait là. C'était pas possible. C'était impossible. Il m'avait bien dit que JE partais. Pas NOUS. J'allais être séparée de Solomon ? Ma tête se mit à tourner, sous le choc. Des nausées me prirent même de court et je dus courir vers les toilettes pour remettre tout ce que je venais de manger. Quand je revins, il me tendit les vêtements qu'il m'avait apporté la veille.

-Habille-toi, tu dois faire tes valises dés que nous serons rentrés.

Il sortit, attendant que je m'exécute. Je le rejoignis dans le couloir de l'hôpital quelques minutes plus tard, habillée d'un simple jeans et d'un vieux T-shirt. Il était en train de parler à Lyly. Les deux s'arrêtèrent en plein milieu de leur conversation quand ils me virent. Que de cachoteries, je commençais à sérieusement en avoir marre. J'aurais bien piqué une crise, mais je me disais que ce n'était pas vraiment le bon moment. Enfin, si ça l'était. Mais je savais que je n'allais pas avoir de réponses à mes questions. Une chose était sûre et certaine: je ne voulais pas partir vers la France. Et puis, chez qui allais-je aller ? Je n'étais pas majeure. Il fallait donc que je sois sous la tutelle de quelqu'un. Solomon me prit par les épaules.

-Nous y allons.

Je saluai Lyly, peut-être pour la dernière fois et nous partîmes. Mon tuteur restait toujours silencieux. Mais cette fois, je voyais bien qu'il était triste. Était-il malheureux de me voir partir ? Ou bien y avait-il une raison cachée à sa tristesse ? Cela ne m'aurait pas étonné, finalement. En y repensant, il me cachait des tas de choses, depuis toujours. Dire que quand j'étais enfant, je pensais que nous nous disions tout. C'était naïf de ma part. Mais normal, aussi. Je n'étais encore que toute jeune.

Une fois à l'appartement, je dus faire mes valises. Impossible de mettre tous mes vêtements dans deux sacs. J'en avais trop. Et je ne savais même pas quel temps il faisait en France. J'allai jusque dans le salon pour demander à Solomon. Il regardait encore une fois la ville, l'air dans la lune.

-Tu seras à Paris, Me répondit-il absent, Je te conseille de prendre des vêtements d'été, et quelques uns d'entre-saison. On ne sait jamais.

-Merci.

Et je repartis à ma tâche, silencieusement. Le tri ne se fit malheureusement pas plus facilement. J'avais encore trop de vêtements de printemps et d'été pour les mettre dans deux sacs. Soupirant, je pris les premiers venus. En temps normal, je détestais déjà de faire mes valises. Là, c'était pire. Je regardais ma chambre avec chagrin, tout en déposant mes vêtements dans les deux énormes sacs. Je l'avais toujours gardée, aussi loin que je me souvienne. Elle était remplie de souvenirs. Je me voyais encore, enfant: Sans le faire exprès, j'avais jeté ma peluche préférée par la fenêtre. J'étais en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps, quand Solomon était arrivé, la tenant dans ses bras.

-Eh bien, M'avait-il dit, Comment se fait-il que Taïga me soit tombé sur la tête ?

Je souris en repensant à ce vieux souvenir. Oui. Cette pièce, cet appartement contenait une bonne partie de ma vie. Je ne comptais plus le nombre de fois où, dans mon lit, j'avais hurlé le nom de Solomon, trop peureuse pour mettre un pied à terre, pour qu'il vienne dormir avec moi. Je ne comptais pas le nombre de fois où j'étais entrée dans son bureau en lui disant que je m'ennuyais. Je ne comptais plus le nombre de fois où j'avais manqué de me prendre une casserole d'eau bouillante en pleine tête, dans la cuisine. Je soupirai. Mes deux valises étaient maintenant prêtes à craquer. Il n'était encore que 15h. Je décidai donc de prendre une douche en vitesse. Cela avait toujours le don de me remettre les idées en place. Sous l'eau chaude, je récapitulai une nouvelle fois tout les faits passés la veille. Quelques jolis souvenirs vinrent s'immiscer dans mon résumé interne. A présent, deux grandes questions s'étaient formées dans ma tête: Est-ce que je voulais des réponses à toutes ces énigmes autour de moi ? Oui. Et est-ce que je voulais partir pour la France, chez un inconnu ? Non. Quand je sortis de la salle de bain, habillée d'un top noir, d'une jupe plissée beige et mes longs cheveux détachés, je me dirigeai à pas rapides vers le salon. Solomon y était toujours en train de rêvasser comme une loque, face à la vue magnifique de notre ville. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait, à déprimer comme cela, à la fin ? Je me plaçai devant lui. A la base, je voulais arborer un de mes regards qui disaient « Solomon, faut qu'on parle. J'ai pas envie d'aller en France ! Alors je n'irai pas, sinon je vais piquer une crise-dont-tu-te-rappelleras-toute-ta-vie-et-tu-le-regretteras-je-te-le-promets ! ». Mais quand je vis ses yeux, me fixant le plus tristement du monde, je ne pus qu'arborer un regard tout aussi triste, moi aussi. A pas de loup, je m'avançai un peu plus, me mis à genoux devant lui et posai mes mains sur les siennes.

-Solomon... Pourquoi me laisses-tu partir ? Toi non plus tu ne veux pas. Je le vois bien. Tu me mens. Tu te mens depuis hier soir. Tu sais bien jouer la comédie par moments. J'y ai même cru. Mais... Quand je te vois comme cela, je me dis que ce n'est pas possible. Tu n'as jamais cru à une seule des paroles que tu m'as dit la veille. Et cette manière de me répondre aujourd'hui, c'est... C'est... Une manière de te protéger. Pour ne pas avoir mal, ou... Ou... Je... Je ne sais pas.

Et je me levai rapidement pour repartir dans ma chambre sans même attendre une quelconque réponse de sa part. En réalité, je ne voulais pas voir la vérité en face, tellement j'avais peur. Car en même temps, je ne voulais pas vivre loin de Solomon, sans lui. J'étais bien trop attachée à sa petite personne.

Vers 17h, il frappa à ma porte. J'allai ouvrir. Au fin fond de moi-même, j'espérais qu'il me fasse son magnifique sourire et qu'il me dise « Je me suis arrangé, Yu'. Tu ne pars plus pour Paris. Nous allons rester ensemble, comme avant », surtout après ce que je venais de lui dire. Mais non. Il ne dit rien à propos des paroles que je lui avais prononcée.

-J'espère que tu es prête. Ton avions décolle dans trois heures.

-Et si je ne le suis pas ? Le provoquai-je

-Eh bien si tu ne l'es pas, tu partiras sans sacs, c'est tout, Répliqua-t-il.

-Très bien. J'arrive.

Et je lui claquai ma porte au nez. Je fermai mes deux valises et je sortis de ma chambre en les trainant derrière moi. Là, mon tuteur me les prit des mains. J'eus soudainement l'envie d'être très désagréable.

-Tu as décidé de redevenir serviable ? Lançai-je d'un ton glacial.

-Je n'ai jamais arrêté de t'être serviable, si ?

Il marquait un point. Son attitude avait beau être très contradictoire, Solomon n'en était pas moins polu. Il me cassa directement l'envie d'être méchante. De toute manière, il fallait bien avouer que c'était totalement inutile. Il n'allait pas me dire de rester.

Une fois dans sa belle voiture, je regardai les bâtiments défiler devant moi. J'étais habituée à New-York. Cette ville faisait presque partie de moi-même. Je ne voulais pas la quitter comme cela. Pas à l'improviste. Pas s'en mettre préparée un minimum avant -bon c'était stupide, je devais bien l'aouver. Et puis une pensée me traversa l'esprit: Je ne savais absolument pas parler le français. J'avais suivi des cours pendant un an, mais je ne m'étais pas beaucoup appliquée. Tout en continuant à regarder les immeubles et les magasins, je tentai de réfléchir à de vieilles phrases que je connaissais. _« Je suis Yumi. Je suis... Je... J'ai 17 ans. Je viens de New-York. Je n'ai pas de frères. Je n'ai pas de sœurs. »._ Je soupirai intérieurement. Ok, le français était une belle langue. Mais ô combien difficile. Et puis zut, l'anglais allait plus me servir que la langue de Molière. Je croisai les bras et râlai dans mon coin contre le monde entier. Nous arrivâmes à l'aéroport bien trop tôt à mon goût. Solomon sortit de la voiture en premier, prit mes bagages dans le coffre et vint m'ouvrir la portière.

-Aller, viens Yumi.

Sans un mot, je sortis de la voiture. J'étais désagréable comme jamais, même si je savais cela tout à fait inutile. Je n'avais jamais piqué une seule crise de toute ma vie. Mais là... On pouvait presque dire que je rattrapais le temps perdu. Plus jeune, je n'étais pas vraiment une enfant facile. Mais Solomon exhaussait tous mes caprices. Donc, je n'étais jamais entrée dans de grosses colères comme certains bambins. C'est pour cela que jamais je n'avais vu mon tuteur furieux. Et de toute manière, était-il capable de se mettre en colère contre moi ? Bref... Nous étions dans le gigantesque hall de l'aéroport. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je le voyais. Nous partions au moins une fois par an en vacances, Solomon et moi. Mais nous n'avions encore jamais été à Paris. Nous nous approchâmes d'une femme dont la silhouette, de dos, ne m'était pas indifférente.

-Sophie. Appela doucement Solomon.

La jeune femme se retourna. C'était effectivement Sophie. Elle était très très grande. En fait, elle avait la même taille que mon tuteur. Elle avait une carrure d'athlète et disait tout haut ce que les autres pensaient tout bas. Les seules choses qui pouvaient nous rappeler sa féminité étaient ses longs cils qu'elle ne maquillait pourtant pas ainsi que ses longs cheveux blonds, aussi chaud que le soleil, lui tombant lourdement jusqu'à mi-dos. Je ne connaissais pas son âge exact. Mais à première vue, elle ne devait pas dépasser la trentaine.

-Ah ! Solomon ! Yumi ! Dit-elle assez fort, en nous voyant, Je vous attendais depuis une plombe ! On va louper l'avion si ça continue !

Je connaissais bien Sophie. Elle faisait partie de cette organisation bizarre, à laquelle je ne comprenais rien, pour laquelle Solomon travaillait. Parfois, j'étais invitée aux réunions qu'ils programmaient une fois par mois. Ils se retrouvaient tous. Anciens et moins anciens. Lyly aussi, faisait partie du « Bouclier Rouge ». C'est ainsi que je l'avais connue. Non pas comme doctoresse à l'hôpital, mais comme une chercheuse au sein de ce petit groupe. Sophie quant à elle, travaillait sur le terrain. Souvent avec son frère cadet David. Que faisaient-ils exactement ? A dire vrai, je n'en savais rien. Et je m'en fichais, finalement. Bref. Tout cela pour dire que j'étais habituée à entendre Sophie parler extrêmement fort, vu que je la connaissais depuis toujours.

-Alors Miss, t'es prête ?

-Oui, Répondis-je mollement, Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici...?

-Je vais en France avec toi tiens, quelle question !

Solomon lui tendit mes valises, qu'elle prit comme si elles pesaient deux kilos chacune. Puis, elle nous regarda tour à tour, se retourna et s'éloigna de quelques mètres. Pourquoi donc ? Là, mon tuteur posa une main sur ma joue, et sans même que je m'y attende, me prit dans ses bras. Mais... Il déconnait ? Non. Non. Non non non ! Il se foutait même royalement de moi ! Déjà, il m'abandonnait ici comme on abandonne son petit animal de compagnie, mais en plus, il osait demander du contact physique pour l'adieu ? Je l'aurais tué.

-Fais bon voya...

Je le repoussai avec toute la force que j'avais.

-Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule, Solomon ! Je... Va-t-en. Tout de suite ! Je ne veux plus te voir !

Il parut déboussolé. Autant que moi, en fait. Puis il baissa quelque peu la tête. J'aurais presque pu croire qu'il fondrait en larmes.

-Si c'est vraiment ce que tu souhaites.

Et il partit. Je me rendis alors compte de l'imbécilité de mon acte et de mes paroles. Je voulus le rattraper. Mais c'était trop tard; Solomon avait disparu dans la foule. Je ne voyais même plus son magnifique costard d'un blanc neige. Ni ses beaux cheveux blonds ondulant gaiement dans tous les sens. Sur le coup j'eus l'impression de... De...

-On dirait une fille qui vient de se faire larguer. Lança Sophie, après s'être approchée de moi.

Je me retournai vivement vers elle, les larmes aux yeux pour la cinq-cents-millionième fois depuis seulement la veille. Aucun son ne réussit à sortir de ma bouche. Je n'avais même pas le courage d'être méchante. En réalité, je n'aimais pas l'être, même pour me défouler. Elle posa une main sur mon épaule

-Allons-y Yumi. Tu dormiras dans l'avion. Cela te fera le plus grand bien.

Contre mon gré, je la suivis. Pourquoi tout le monde me disait que dormir me serait bénéfique ? Personne ne savait que je cauchemardais sans cesses. Personne sauf lui.

Soudain, tout alla monstrueusement vite. Et je me retrouvai dans l'avion, décollant, en y ayant vu que du feu. Je regardais New-York s'éloigner. Peut-être ne reviendrai-je jamais dans ma ville natale. Je pleurais pour de bon, cette fois, contre le hublot me laissant une triste vue. Et sans que je ne m'en rende compte, j'avais sombré dans un profond sommeil. D'ailleurs, pour une fois, je ne fis pas de rêves étranges. J'étais simplement sur le dos de mon tuteur, volant haut dans les cieux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va s'arranger, Me disait-il.

Je me sentais bien. Ce tour n'en finissait pas. C'était même le plus long que nous ayons jamais fait. J'étais heureuse, sur le dos de mon protecteur. Nous parlions tout le temps. De tout et de rien. C'était tout simplement merveilleux. Je n'avais même plus l'impression de rêver.

-Yumi... Nous allons atterrir maintenant, Me chuchota Solomon, Yumi... Yumi...

-Eh oh ! Yumi !

Je fus secouée comme un prunier. J'ouvris les yeux. Une lumière vive m'attaquait le visage et les cris -il fallait bien l'avouer- de Sophie me perçaient les tympans.

-Yumi ! On atterrit dans quelques minutes ! Il faut que tu attaches ta ceinture et surtout, que tu te réveilles ! Tiens, regarde la vue, comme elle est magnifique !

Je m'exécutai. Je n'aimais guère mettre cette ceinture inutile, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Quand je tournai mon visage vers l'extérieur, je ne pus retenir un cri d'exclamation. Paris était sublime, vu de haut. Mais il n'était pas aussi grand que New-York. Une pointe de culpabilité avait d'ailleurs fait son apparition, à m'extasier comme cela devant la capitale française, alors que je ne voulais absolument pas y aller. Nous atterrîmes sans difficultés. Si il y avait bien une chose que je détestais dans les voyages en avions, c'était les douanes, et la reprise des bagages. J'avais plusieurs fois perdu l'une des miennes, lorsque j'étais partie en vacances avec Solomon. Souvent, c'était même la valise la plus importante. Avec mes sous-vêtements et mon nécessaire de toilette. Mais miracle, cette fois-ci, je récupérai mes deux valises, intactes. Je remarquai enfin que Sophie n'en avait pas.

-Tu n'as rien comme valises ?

Mon amie me dévisagea.

-Bah non. J'ai bien dit que j'allais en France avec toi. Mais j'ai pas dit que je restais là-bas, avec toi. J'ai d'autres trucs à faire à New-York hein ma biche.

Évidemment. Tout le monde avait des choses plus importantes que moi, à New-York. J'allais en fait me retrouver avec un couple de personnes âgées, qui allait s'amuser à m'élever, dorénavant. Oui, c'était surement cela. Je regardai avec intérêt autour de moi. Je voulais voir à quoi ressemblaient mes nouveaux tuteurs. Ou le nouveau. Sophie se rendit compte de mon attention pour les alentours.

-Tu as vu quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle, soudainement quelque peu sur le qui-vive.

-Non, je cherche juste les perdus qui vont devoir s'occuper de moi, Répondis-je quelque peu absente, cherchant toujours

Sophie ferma alors les yeux, plus sereine. Qu'avait-elle donc, tout d'un coup ?

-Vois-tu, très chère, nous allons aller chez les personnes qui t'accueilleront. Elles ne se déplaceront pas.

Ce qui confirmait quelque peu ma théorie du vieux couple. Ils étaient trop âgés, donc ne pouvaient venir me chercher. Logique. Nous sortîmes de l'aéroport, et Sophie appela un taxi. Une fois dans la voiture, mes bagages dans le coffre, ma compagne de voyage donna une adresse, à laquelle je ne fis même pas attention, au chauffeur qui démarra immédiatement. Tout comme à New-York, je regardai les bâtiments défiler devant moi. Il étaient tellement différents de ceux de ma ville natale. Et surtout, ils étaient beaux, tous. Néanmoins, j'avais conscience qu'il y avait aussi des endroits moins respectables dans Paris et que là, nous passions dans les beaux quartiers. Tout d'un coup, nous nous arrêtâmes aux abords d'un énorme bâtiment. Le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher, ce qui donnait un petit côté magique au paysage urbain.

-Nous y sommes ! Cantonna Sophie.

Elle paya le taxi-man qui sortit pour prendre mes sacs, et il s'en alla, nous laissant seules comme deux idiotes.

-Pourquoi sommes-nous au Louvre ? Questionnai-je

-Il me semblait que tu n'étais jamais allée à Paris ! Lança mon amie, les yeux ronds.

Je levai les miens au ciel.

-Ce musée est connu. Je l'ai vu plusieurs fois dans des films. Puis j'aime beaucoup les livres d'art. Donc je l'ai vu aussi dans des bouquins.

-Ah oui. J'oubliais que tu adorais l'art. Eh bien... Ça va être joyeux avec tes hôtes. Ça va débattre sec. Aller, on y va, Yumi. Si nous sommes près du Louvre, c'est parce qu'ils habitent tout près. Logique, non ?

Elle prit mes bagages et partit en murmurant dans sa barbe. Je fis un pas pour la suivre, quand j'entendis comme un murmure lointain.

_« Yu...Mi... Alors... Tu t'appelles donc Yumi. »_

Je sentis comme une présence, derrière moi. Je me retournai et vis à contre-jour, une silhouette féminine portant une longue robe sur le toit d'un de ces magnifiques bâtiments. Ses cheveux dansaient dans le vent Parisien. Bizarrement, je ne fus pas dérangée par le fait que cette personne eut été sur une toiture aussi haute. Je fus plutôt étonnée de ce que cette voix cristalline avait dit. Me connaissait-elle ? J'avais personnellement l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu cette voix quelque part. Mais c'était il y avait bien longtemps. Il fallait que je sache. Où, quand, comment. Au moment où j'allais ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander, on me frappa dans le dos. Je me retournai avec une vitesse effarante, comme sur les aguets. Cela ressemblait quelque peu à un instinct de survie.

-Ben quoi ? On dirait que t'as vu un fantôme ! Me dit Sophie, Aller grouille, tes hôtes n'aiment pas attendre.

Et elle repartit. Je me retournai pour revoir cette ombre. Mais elle n'était plus là. Je ne manquais pourtant absolument pas de sommeil. Donc, je ne rêvais pas éveillée. Après une fraction de seconde à fixer le toit vide, je rejoignis Sophie. Elle me parlait de choses et d'autres, mais rien à faire, je ne l'écoutais plus. Où avais-je donc bien pu entendre cette voix si douce ? L'air de rien, elle me faisait quelque peu penser à celle de Solomon. Mais elle avait quelque chose de différent. Je continuais à réfléchir, tout en suivant mon amie. Pourquoi, quand je réfléchissais à cette femme, à cette voix, j'entendais presque immédiatement mon tuteur me murmurer que tout allait bien se passer ? Que tout allait s'arranger ? Je ne comprenais pas... Je ne savais pas pourquoi.

Tout d'un coup, Sophie s'arrêta face à un grand immeuble, toujours de type assez ancien.

-Nous y sommes !

Elle sonna.. Une première fois, une deuxième fois bien plus longuement et une troisième fois, très rapide. La porte s'ouvrit et nous entrâmes. Le hall était d'un luxe que je ne voyais que très rarement. Même à New-York, chez nous, ce n'était pas comme cela. Le plafond était très haut. Le sol était recouvert d'un tapis rouge très foncé, continuant sur les escaliers en marbre et en bois. Sophie s'avança, et commença à monter les marches.

-C'est au cinquième. Et désolée, il n'y a pas d'ascenseur dans cet immeuble.

Ça je m'en fichais. Ce n'était pas parce que nous habitions au vingt-troisième étage de notre immeuble à New-York et que nous avions un super ascenseur là-bas, que je voulais exactement la même chose à Paris. Vu que de toute manière, je ne voulais pas être ici. Même si je l'avais -presque- oublié. Nous arrivâmes enfin à bon port: cinquième étage. Il n'y avait qu'une seule porte, d'un bois brun sombre. Sophie y frappa. La serrure cliqueta, des bruits des chaînes s'entre-choquèrent et la porte s'ouvrit sur deux personnes l'air... Plus que ravies de me voir. Il y avait une femme, au cheveux d'un noir profonds, bouclant à l'anglaise. Elle était de taille moyenne, et fortement maquillée. Son décolleté mettait en valeur son énorme poitrine. L'homme quant à lui, était blond comme les blés. Ses cheveux bouclaient légèrement et ses lèvres étaient étirées en un large sourire. Ils étaient tous les deux habillés n'importe comment et possédaient un regard naturellement moqueur.

-Yumi ! Dirent-ils en chœur, Te voila enfin !

La seule pensée qui me traversa l'esprit à ce moment fut de me demander où étaient les petits vieux qui devaient faire office de nouveaux tuteurs.

* * *

Et voila les enfants ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu.

Voici quelques souvenirs de Yumi et de Solomon. J'espère que je n'aurais pas fait trop de niais, cette fois.

Sinon, vous l'aurez surement remarqué, notre duo est vachement contradictoire dans ce chapitre. Mais bon, faut comprendre [surtout du point de vue de Yumi] que ce n'est pas facile de recevoir autant de nouvelles dans laggle comme ça.

Oh oui, et le mystère s'épaissit quelque peu. Huhuhu.

A bientôt, dans le chapitre trois !


	5. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3: Chevaliers.

Oui. Dés que je les vis pour la première fois, la seule pensée qu'ils étaient tous les deux complètement dingues me traversa l'esprit. Déjà rien que par leur tenue totalement dégantée. L'homme portait un haut violet montrant la moitié de son torse ainsi qu'un pantalon rouge/rose moche à souhait. La femme était vêtue d'un débardeur décolleté vert pomme et d'un baggy jaune canari. En gros, ils étaient ridicules. Et ils avaient tout deux des manies... Bon dieu, c'était presque indescriptible.

Sophie, m'abandonna lâchement à mon -triste- sort.

-Bon eh bien tu es arrivée, j'ai rempli ma mission, sur ce, bye bye !

Elle déposa mes sacs dans l'entrée, à mes côtés, et partit comme une voleuse, courant presque dans les escaliers. Merci les amis, et remets bien le bonjour à New-York. Quant elle se fut envolée, la femme à forte poitrine se jeta sur moi, le regard pétillant.

-Alors te voila enfin, Dit-elle en trainant bien sur la dernière syllabe de sa phrase, Qu'est-ce que tu as grandi comparé à la dernière fois où nous t'avons vue !

Elle me prit par le bras et m'entraina à l'intérieur. J'étais totalement paumée. Je vis son collègue -ou ami ? Ou amant ?- prendre mes valises, fermer avec grand soin la porte d'entrée, et nous suivre en se dandinant. Étais-je tombée chez les fous ? Nous arrivâmes dans le salon. Immense et décoré d'un style assez rococo. Je détestais cela. C'était carrément du poison pour mes pauvres yeux. J'espérais sincèrement que ma chambre ne soit pas du même genre. C'était à se tirer une balle dans la tête. Soudain, l'idée que les armes n'avaient aucun effet sur moi me traversa l'esprit. Mauvais souvenir, dans un moment pareil.

-Tu dois avoir faim non ? Demanda la femme, Viens dans la cuisine, il y a des tas de bonnes choses à manger !

Elle fit mine de continuer à me trainer. Mais trop c'était trop. Si j'avais été gentille et polie durant toute ma vie avec Solomon -du moins j'essayais de l'être le plus possible, ça n'allait pas continuer ainsi. Déjà parce que ces deux énergumènes me tapaient sur le système et que justement, ils n'étaient pas mon tuteur, mon Solomon. Je m'échappai de sa prise et reculai de quelques pas.

-Est-ce que vous pourriez m'expliquer tout ce cirque, au lieu de gambader gaiement comme ça ? C'est excessivement agaçant ! Je veux des explications ! Pourquoi est-ce que je suis ici ? Qui êtes vous ? Ce genre de trucs quoi, merde !

Mon... Hôte parut choquée.

-Mon dieu. Dire que tu étais un petit bébé souriant. Solomon t'as vraiment mal éduquée. Il a fait de toi une jeune femme capricieuse.

L'homme me dépassa et se mit à hauteur de sa compagne.

-Allons Frédérique. C'est normal qu'elle veuille savoir, elle n'a été mise au courant de rien. Même si c'est vrai que notre petit blondinet l'a mal éduquée.

Il avait prononcé sa dernière phrase plus bas, comme pour se parler à lui-même. Je tentai tant bien que mal de me retenir de les frapper. L'homme joignit ses deux mains et me regarda d'un air stupide. J'aurais pu dire d'un air paternel, mais non. C'était trop ridicule pour cela.

-Commençons par le début, Dit-il tandis que sa collègue partait dans une autre pièce, Je m'appelle Nathan. Et elle, comme tu as pu le comprendre, se nomme Frédérique. Mais viens dans la salle à manger, tu dois avoir faim, après ce long voyage. La nourriture des avions est particulièrement ragoutante.

Il marquait un point. Ce qu'on nous servait dans les compagnies aériennes était aussi dégueulasse qu'à l'hôpital. Et de toute manière, je n'avais rien mangé depuis la veille. C'était vrai ça, j'avais dormi durant toute la durée de vol. Je devais être sacrément fatiguée. Bref, je le suivis jusqu'à la salle à manger. Il s'agissait une fois de plus d'une vaste pièce, contenant une énorme table en chêne, ainsi que plusieurs chaises assorties. Le tout, évidemment toujours dans un style à remettre son déjeuner. Frédérique arriva de la cuisine, adjacente à la salle où nous étions, portant un plateau contenant du pain et autres aliments à mettre dessus. Nous nous assîmes et je me ruai sur le pot de chocolat à tartiner. Je mangeai sans modérations. Après ma cinquième tartine, je leur lançai un regard.

-Vous mangez pas ? Questionnai-je un peu trop méchamment.

-Nous ne mangeons jamais. Répondit Frédérique, un sourire aux lèvres.

Je manquai d'avaler de travers. Avais-je bien entendu ? A en voir leur regard sérieux -du moins je crois- oui. Alors, ils ne mangeaient pas. Cela me rappelait bizarrement quelqu'un -d'ailleurs cela m'ennuyait de _le_ comparer à ces deux idiots. En pleine réflexion, je terminai d'engloutir les tranches de pain mises à ma disposition. Quand j'eus fini, je demandai:

-Quand est-ce que je retourne à New-York ?

La jeune femme pouffa tout en remettant ses cheveux d'un brun foncé derrière une de ses épaules.

-Tu entends ça, Nathan ? A peine arrivée qu'elle veut déjà repartir. C'est amusant.

-Frédérique, soit un peu plus polie avec la princesse, Lança-t-il sèchement -il se tourna vers moi, affichant un sourire serviable- Ton retour pour New-York n'est pas pour tout de suite. Si il est prévu un jour, du moins.

Princesse ? Il me considérait comme une princesse ? C'était quoi encore, cette histoire à la noix ? Et en plus de ça, ce n'était pas sûr que je retourne à New-York ? La bonne blague ! C'était impératif pour ma santé mentale que je retourne chez moi. Que je retrouve Solomon. J'allais dépérir, ici. Je voyais déjà le topo arriver. Je me levai vivement.

-Je ne suis pas une princesse, je ne suis que moi. Et je veux retourner à New-York.

-Tu te dis ne pas être une princesse, Dit Frédérique, mais tu agis comme telle. Enfin, si Solomon t'as élevée en acceptant tous tes caprices, c'est normal, aussi.

-Fred...

-Je vous interdis de parler aussi mal de Solomon ! M'énervai-je, Il a fait du mieux qu'il a pu pour m'éduquer ! Vous ne le connaissez pas, vous ne savez pas ce qu'il a fait pour moi !

Les yeux vert émeraude de la jeune femme me fixèrent intensément, le plus sérieusement du monde. Cette fois-ci, elle ne rigolait plus.

-Que crois-tu... Nous connaissons Solomon mieux que toi. Nous savons des choses à son sujet que tu n'oses même pas soupçonner.

Me voyant pâlir, Nathan vint à ma rescousse.

-Frédérique, je t'ai déjà dit d'être plus polie. Yumi ne sait rien. Il est inutile de la bousculer. Si nous lui balançons tout ce qu'il y a à savoir à la figure, notre sang risque de repeindre tout l'appartement. Ce serait dommage, non ? Nous venons justement de l'acheter ! Termina-t-il avec une moue enfantine.

Rectification, ils n'avaient pas l'air dingues. Ils l'étaient.

-En fait, vous êtes tous les deux complètement cinglés. Je ne veux pas vivre avec vous ! Je veux retourner à New-York ! Je veux Solomon !

-C'est impossible pour l'instant, ma princesse, Dit Nathan.

-Je m'en fiche ! Je veux Solomon ! Répétai-je sans tenir compte de l'appellation qu'il me donnait, Je le veux je le veux je le veux !

Je regrettais amèrement de l'avoir repoussé, la veille. Peut-être que si je lui avais demandé gentiment de venir avec moi, il l'aurait fait. Car finalement, je n'avais fait que montrer mon mécontentement à l'idée de partir pour Paris. J'étais vraiment une grosse idiote.

-Inutile d'insister...

-Je veux Solomon ! Hurlai-je de plein poumons.

Là, Frédérique se leva à son tour, et me toisa du regard.

-Tu parles du blondinet comme si il était à toi. Mais qui te dit qu'il n'appartient pas déjà à quelqu'un ? Tu ne sais rien de lui. Il n'est, à la base, pas ton chevalier.

Je fus réellement prise de court.

-Mon... Chevalier ? Répétai-je lentement

-Frédérique ! Rappela Nathan à l'ordre. _Il n'est pas encore temps de lui dire à propos de nous ! Nous nous étions mis d'accord. Alors tais-toi, maintenant._

Il avait prononcé ses dernières paroles en français. Avec mes maigres bases, je n'avais rien compris. Juste qu'il lui demandait de se taire. Il se tourna vers moi.

-Tu seras mise au courant, je te le promets. Mais pas tout de suite, Dit-il en reprenant cet air et ces mimiques de gay agaçant, Pour l'instant, tu dois juste t'habituer à la vie avec nous, et nous accepter, ma princesse. Je vais te montrer ta chambre. Je l'ai décorée moi-même, j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

Il se leva, et m'invita à le suivre, dans une légère courbette. Techniquement, je n'avais rien d'autre à faire que de l'écouter et de le croire. Soupirant, je le suivis, priant intérieurement pour que j'aie rapidement des réponses à mes questions et que ma chambre ne soit pas d'aussi mauvais goût que le restant de l'appartement. Nathan s'arrêta face à une porte, qu'il ouvrit comme on ouvre l'entrée d'un sanctuaire. Il me pria de passer devant. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise: Ma chambre était magnifiquement décorée d'un tapis d'orient, beige, contre le mur, un superbe et immense lit baldaquin au bois d'ébène pouvant contenir au moins quatre personnes. Les tentures de celui-ci, ainsi que des fenêtres étaient d'un blanc nacré. Il y avait aussi des armoires de style ancien, ainsi qu'une coiffeuse, au bois assorti à celui de mon lit. Dessus était posé un petit vase contenant une rose rouge.

-Waw... Réussis-je à murmurer.

Dire que je pensais me retrouver dans une pièce aussi surchargée que les précédentes ! J'étais bien loin du compte.

-Ça te plait ? Demanda Nathan

-Eh bien... Oui, Répondis-je, toujours ébahie.

-Tant mieux. Tu as ta propre salle de bain. Tu peux prendre une douche, si tu le souhaites.

A ce moment, Frédérique arriva, apportant mes valises -elle aussi les transportait comme si elles étaient légères comme des plumes- et les déposa à côté de mes armoires. Elle vint alors se placer devant moi, et s'agenouilla.

-Je te prie de m'excuser pour l'attitude que j'ai eu à ton égard, tout à l'heure. Je me suis emportée.

Je fus mal à l'aise, de par sa façon de s'excuser. Évidemment, je la pardonnai. Nathan sourit triomphalement. Comme si il avait réussi quelque chose d'impossible. Gagner ma confiance ainsi que mon amitié ? Il était loin du compte. Juste que j'en avais marre de devoir me battre inutilement. Néanmoins, une dernière question me trottait dans la tête.

-Que vais-je faire, maintenant ? J'étais pas mal occupée, à New-York. J'avais le lycée et quelques activités extra-scolaires.

Le blond me lança un regard disant bien qu'il attendait ce genre de demandes. Il s'appuya contre l'encadrement de ma porte.

-Pour les cours, tu en auras des particuliers. Pour ce qui est de tes leçons de kendo, tu en auras bien besoin, donc tu continueras de les suivre dans une école d'arts martiaux réputés.

Comment savait-il que je prenais des cours de kendo ? Et encore des mystères. J'allais avoir _besoin_ de mes cours de sabre. Ok. Bon. Mais le plus important...

-Et mes cours de violon ?

Je chérissais mon instrument comme ma propre vie. Et d'ailleurs, je me serais tuée sur place. Je l'avais oublié à New-York. Ou plutôt, il était parti pour un entretien chez un des meilleurs luthiers de la ville. Normalement, Solomon aurait dû aller le chercher d'ici demain. Mais évidemment, il n'allait pas le faire. Il avait d'autres choses plus importantes que mon super violon datant du début du dix-huitième siècle qu'il m'avait offert pour mes dix ans. Voyant mon regard dépité, Nathan me tapota sur l'épaule.

-Tu en auras, si tu le souhaites. J'ai des connaissances très douées dans ce domaine. Ils te donneront des cours privés.

-Je suis très douée, vous savez. Donc vous aurez du mal à me trouver un professeur digne de m'enseigner. Puis je n'ai plus d'instrument. J'ai besoin d'en avoir un nouveau.

Le blond se gratta l'arrière du crâne, embarrassé.

-Pour le prof, nous verrons. Si il ne te convient pas, tu n'auras qu'à le congédier, et nous t'en trouverons un nouveau. Et pour le violon, nous irons demain t'en acheter un, si tu le veux. De toute manière, tes cours ne commencent que la semaine prochaine. Je trouvais que c'était mieux pour toi, quelques jours de congés, après tout ce que tu as vécu. Tu as besoin de repos. Et tutoies-nous, c'est plus convivial !

C'était un homme fort prévoyant.

-C'est d'accord. Bon eh bien... Je vais me reposer, alors.

-Très bonne idée ! Bonne nuit, Princesse.

Il prit Frédérique par le bras, qui me souhaita aussi de passer une douce nuit, et ils partirent, me laissant seule. En fermant la porte, je remarquai que je n'avais pas de clef. Une fois de plus, je trouvai cela étrange. Néanmoins, je ne me posai plus de questions et pris la décision de prendre une bonne douche. L'eau me rafraîchit et me réveilla totalement. Il fallait dire que j'avais très longtemps dormi, dans l'avion. Sans compter le décalage horaire. Je soupirai, avalant par la même occasion une grosse gorgée d'eau et manquant de m'étouffer. Une fois de plus, les idées me tournaient dans la tête. Pourquoi Nathan m'appelait-il « Princesse » ? Je sortis de la douche et commençai à me sécher. Peut-être étais-je en fait l'héritière d'une riche famille de rois. Peut-être même ceux de France ? Mais alors, pourquoi n'avais-je jamais été mise au courant ? Et puis c'était ridicule. Mis à part mes longs cheveux d'un brun-roux, j'étais totalement typée asiatique. Donc cette hypothèse tombait à l'eau. Je me mis au lit tout en continuant à réfléchir. Le sommeil n'arriva pas facilement. Mais toutes ces réflexions me firent sombrer dans les bras de Morphée. Et mes rêves ne furent que cris, épées, pleurs, moi m'abreuvant de sang et surtout, appels inutiles à Solomon.

Même si cela ne faisait qu'un mois que j'y étais, Paris c'était bien, je devais l'avouer. La ville était belle et les monuments agréables à visiter -si on aimait faire la file. J'allais tous les jours -ou presque- au Louvre. Premièrement, pour admirer toutes les magnifiques œuvres qui y étaient exposées. Deuxièmement, j'espérais sincèrement revoir cette ombre. Mais jamais plus je ne la revis. Pour couronner le tout, Frédérique ou Nathan me suivait toujours partout où j'allais. Bon, c'était fortement agaçant, mais je n'avais pas le choix et commençai doucement à m'habituer à leurs imbécilités et autres actions étranges. D'ailleurs, le lendemain de mon arrivée, nous étions allé chercher, lui et moi, un nouveau violon. Et mes cours avaient commencés le surlendemain et... J'en étais déjà à mon cinquième professeur. Par contre, je devais bien avouer que ce dernier était vraiment pas mal. Nathan avait même eu des difficultés à le trouver, celui-là. J'avais aussi recommencé mes cours de kendo. Mes deux... Hôtes étaient étonnés de mon niveau.

-Mais c'est normal, elle a ça dans le sang, Avait dit Frédérique.

J'avais voulu en savoir plus, mais elle était restée muette comme une carpe. Ma parole, allais-je enfin savoir quelque chose un jour ?

Une semaine après mon arrivée, j'avais repris mes cours dit « normaux », même si ils étaient privés. Ce que je ne savais pas, c'était que le niveau scolaire en Amérique était bien plus bas qu'en Europe. Mais j'aimais bien apprendre. J'étais d'ailleurs dans le cours de langues avancées. Par contre, il était vrai que j'avais de sérieuses lacunes en mathématiques.

La nuit, j'appelais toujours Solomon en sanglotant dans mes rêves. C'était puéril, mais je ne le faisais absolument pas exprès, évidemment. Une fois, j'étais même tellement atteinte que j'avais entre-ouvert les yeux. Et je l'avais vu. Mon Solomon, me sourire et me dire que tout allait bien se passer. Je m'étais jetée sur lui, jusqu'à comprendre que... J'avais rêvé éveillée. Je me sentais totalement ridicule. Le lendemain, alors que je mangeais dans la cuisine mes tartines garnie de pâte au chocolat, j'avais entendu Nathan parler au téléphone avec quelqu'un. Dés que j'avais compris qu'il parlait de moi, j'avais tendu les oreilles. Après quelques minutes, j'avais deviné que la personne à l'autre bout du combiné n'était autre que Solomon. Normal aussi, avec le superbe « Yumi prononce ton nom toutes les nuits, mon petit blondinet. Tu en as de la chance, tout de même ! ». Je m'étais levée d'un bond, la bouche pleine et m'étais jetée sur Nathan pour lui prendre le téléphone des mains. Il avait esquivé avec une facilité défiant toute concurrence. Et nous nous étions mis à nous disputer. Tout ce que je demandais, c'était d'avoir mon Solomon au téléphone, juste quelques minutes. Mais Nathan n'était pas de cet avis. Finalement, je m'étais enfermée dans ma chambre en claquant violemment la porte et je m'étais mise à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. Comme je regrettais de ne plus avoir mon portable. Mes ravisseurs, à New-York me l'avaient volé pour pouvoir contacter Solomon. Et ici, il n'y avait pas de téléphone fixe ni d'ordinateur. J'étais réellement... A la masse. J'aurais tant aimé retrouver mon Solomon. J'avais alors eu la merveilleuse idée, le jour suivant, d'aller chercher une chemise de la même marque que celles qu'il portait. C'était d'ailleurs aussi un de nos petits rituels. Quand il devait partir en voyage d'affaire, il me laissait toujours une de ses chemises comme « doudou », et ce depuis toute petite. Il y avait encore six mois de cela, c'était ce qu'il avait fait. J'étais donc rentrée dans un de ces magasins spécialisés, toujours accompagnée de Nathan. Dés le matin, nous nous étions rabibochés. Bizarrement, je ne pouvais toujours que le pardonner. En serrant les dents et les poings, évidemment. Mais je l'excusais quand même. Bref. Le magasin était à peu près comme ceux qu'on trouvait à New-York. Très chic et vendant beaucoup de sur mesure. Néanmoins, il y avait des rayons où étaient mises à disposition les meilleures marques de chemises, smokings et tout le tralala. Solomon faisait toujours faire ses tenues sur mesure. Mais parfois, il en achetait des faites en industries. C'était de là que venaient les chemises qu'il me prêtait. Malheureusement, quand j'en pris une en main, je fus déçue. Elle avait la texture du neuf. Elle sentait l'usine. Et quand bien même je l'aurais lessivée et repassée... Elle ne sentirait pas l'armoire de Solomon, remplie de son parfum. Je redéposai donc cette jolie chemise d'un blanc comme la neige sur l'étagère où je l'avais trouvé. Et j'étais repartie, les mains vides, toujours suivie de Nathan.

Ce fut en me réveillant ce matin que j'eus une belle surprise. Je pouvais même dire, la plus belle depuis que j'étais arrivée dans la capitale française. Je m'étais levée vers 9h, m'étais lavée et habillée et étais entrée dans la cuisine en trainant les pieds. L'envie d'avoir cours n'était pas présente, aujourd'hui. Mes deux hôtes étaient tous les deux assis, l'un en face de l'autre. Posée entre eux deux, se trouvait une boite en carton, de taille moyenne.

-Qu'est-ce que c'... Avais-je commencé.

Puis j'avais vu écrit en énorme « From N-Y ». Je m'étais ruée sur le colis et l'avais ouvert d'un grand geste. Au début, je n'y crus pas. Je sortis de la boite une des chemises de Solomon. Une de ses préférées -sur mesure en plus. D'un rose si pâle, presque blanc. Je la sentis. Elle était bourrée de son odeur. J'étais tellement heureuse. Je l'enfilai par-dessus mon débardeur. Elle était bien trop grande et je m'en fichais éperdument. Mais je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises. La boite contenait encore autre chose. Un étui. Je le connaissais mieux que personne. Je poussai un cri d'exclamation tout en le prenant délicatement et le posant sur la table, sous le regard amusé de mes deux hôtes. Et je l'ouvris tel un coffre au trésor. Mon violon était là, comme neuf. J'avais l'impression qu'il n'appelait que moi. Je le pris doucement contre ma poitrine. C'était le plus beau cadeau que Solomon ne m'avait jamais fait. Puis, je vis le bout de papier, laissé dans le fond de l'étui de mon bijou. Je déposai mon instrument à côté de son boitier -après avoir bien vérifié que la table fut propre- et pris le papier en main. Il avait écrit, de sa belle écriture:

_« Je ne t'oublie pas._

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Solomon. »_

J'étais tellement heureuse, que j'en eus les larmes aux yeux. Doucement, je repris manche de mon violon de la main gauche et calai la mentonnière dans le creux de mon cou. De la main droite, je pris l'archet et le posai sur les cordes de mon instrument.

-Solomon, Murmurai-je, Ceci est pour toi.

Et là, le temps s'arrêta, car la musique commença. Je jouai un des morceaux préférés de mon très cher protecteur. Il s'agissait de Prelude, de Bach. La cinquième suite. Je ne savais trop pourquoi il l'adorait. Une chose était sûre: Moi aussi, j'aimais ce morceau. Il me parlait. J'allai dans le salon tout en continuant à jouer. J'étais totalement dans mon monde. Je n'entendis même pas Nathan et Frédérique me suivre. Enfin si, je les entendais. Mais je ne les écoutais pas.

-Tu entends ça, Nathan ?

-Elle est très douée. Surtout avec cet instrument, Dit la voix lointaine du blond, Elle ferait un superbe duo avec Hagi...

Je n'entendais que des murmures autour de moi. Il n'y avait plus que la musique. Je sentais presque la présence de Solomon. Son odeur me chatouillait les narines. Je le sentais se pencher par dessus mon épaule et me dire, un sourire aux lèvres que je m'étais trompée. Effectivement, je venais de faire une petite erreur dans une note. Néanmoins, je continuai de jouer sans interruption. Plus je jouais, plus je partais loin dans mon monde. Puis, je revins petit à petit à la réalité. Quand j'eus fini de jouer, Nathan et Frédérique applaudirent en chœur. L'espace d'un instant, je fus étonnée de ne pas voir Solomon parmi eux, m'acclamant. A dire vrai, ils allaient bien ensemble. Ils avaient quelque chose, qu'ils dégageaient tous les trois. Quelque chose qui soufflait qu'ils n'étaient pas humains, dans le fond. Tenant toujours mon violon et mon archet, les bras le long du corps, je me tournai vers Nathan.

-Qu'êtes-vous ?

Mes hôtes sourirent et, presque en synchronisation, s'avancèrent et s'agenouillèrent face à moi.

-Nous sommes des chevaliers, Me dit doucement le blond, l'air le plus sérieux du monde, Et nous sommes à tes ordres. Pour te protéger, nous mourrons pour toi, si il le faut. Le sang qui coule dans nos veines est le même que le tien. Tu es notre mère, notre épouse et notre fille.

J'étais totalement déboussolée. Je les regardai à tour de rôle, ne sachant trop quoi dire et quoi faire. Le premier jour de mon arrivée, pourtant, Frédérique m'avait parlé de chevalier. En même temps, ils m'avaient dit tellement, et pourtant si peu. J'avais l'impression d'avoir appris des tas de choses, mais que des dizaines de nouvelles questions étaient apparues.

-Mais... Que... Qu'est-ce qui... Comment... Réussis-je à articuler.

Nathan sourit et se releva, m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Tu dois savoir qu'à la base, Frédérique et moi étions les chevaliers de quelqu'un d'autre. De même pour Solomon. Et nous avons décidé de te protéger, tous les trois. Même si c'est plus logique pour nous que pour le blondinet, Termina-t-il en soupirant.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Et pourquoi est-ce plus logique pour vous que pour lui ?

-Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, Dit Frédérique en se relevant à son tour, affichant un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

A croire que ça les amusait de me voir patauger dans les mystères et les questions sans réponses.

-Aller, Poursuivit-elle, Va te préparer ! Ton professeur va bientôt arriver. Tes cours n'attendront pas.

Exagérant un soupir, je rangeai mon violon dans son étui et allai le déposer dans ma chambre. Je me lavai et me changeai en vitesse. J'étais de très bonne humeur, comme je l'avais rarement été depuis mon arrivée à Paris. Je chantais même à tue-tête sous la douche. Mais quand je fus avec mon professeur devant des problèmes et des calculs difficiles à résoudre pour mon petit cerveau, que je fus totalement déconnectée, je commençai à sérieusement réfléchir à ce que m'avait dit Nathan. Pour avoir la paix dans mes réflexions, je disais à mon enseignant que je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il m'expliquait. Du coup, il recommença sa tâche une bonne dizaine de fois -même si deux avaient tout de même suffi à ma pauvre cervelle pour comprendre ce théorème de Pythagore à la noix. Je réfléchis donc aux paroles de Nathan. Nous partagions le même sang. Y compris pour Solomon ? Quelque chose était différent, en ce qui le concernait. Mais quoi ? J'étais dans une impasse. Peut-être ne partageais-je finalement pas le même sang que lui ? Néanmoins, il était tout de même un chevalier, si j'avais bien compris. Mais... Concrètement, je ne savais pas ce qu'était un chevalier. J'étais leur mère ? Leur épouse ? Leur fille ? Il me protégeaient au péril de leur vie ? Ça ne faisait pas un peu... Inceste-gore, tout cela ? Je fronçai les sourcils. Puis Frédérique était une femme, aussi. Je me grattai la tête à l'aide de mon crayon, concentrée sur mes réflexions personnelles. Mon prof parut ravi que je « m'investisse » autant à son cours. MAIS ! Il y avait quelque chose que j'avais complètement zappé -je me redressai sur ma chaise- et qui pourtant était très important: Solomon savait se transformer en cette créature étrange. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il ne pouvait pas me protéger, à la base ? Il était dangereux pour moi ? Non. Justement, grâce à cette apparence, mon Solomon pouvait me défendre même beaucoup plus facilement que Frédérique ou Nathan. Qui plus est, il s'était aussi pris des balles dans le corps et y avait survécu ! Donc je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, à la base, Solomon n'était pas censé être mon chevalier. Surement fallait-il faire quelque chose de spécial pour faire de quelqu'un son propre chevalier ? C'était le pire des casses-tête que je tentai de résoudre de toute ma vie. Il me manquait des informations pour comprendre quelque chose. Du genre, savoir exactement de quoi ils parlaient à la base. Juste ça, ça aurait pu être pas mal. Je m'emmêlais moi-même les pinceaux dans mes propres pensées. Pendant toute la leçon, je me ressassai sans arrêt toutes les choses dont j'étais au courant. Mais j'en revenais toujours à la même conclusion, qui était un manque total de renseignements, ce qui m'énervait totalement.

-Je comprends rien ! Dis-je en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

Mon professeur me fixa alors, un sourire confiant sur le visage.

-Ce n'est pas compliqué. Je te ré-explique.

-Mais non, j'ai bien compris votre théorème de Pythagore ! M'exclamai-je, Ça fait depuis le début de la leçon que je l'ai pigé.

Là, il me lança un regard mauvais et referma son livre d'un coup sec. Il était vrai que l'horloge de la salle à manger affichait déjà 13h. Nous avions vraiment empiété sur le temps et surtout... Pour rien. Il rangea ses affaires et partit en grommelant un « A demain, j'attends votre virement de la semaine dernière » à Nathan, qui avait l'air totalement perdu. Quant à moi, je pouffai de rire en le voyant s'en aller. Je manquai même de tomber de ma chaise et mes abdominaux me faisaient souffrir. Mon hôte -ou plutôt chevalier ?- vint à côté de moi, le regard perçant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

-Rien... Je... J'ai juste... Dis... Que...

-Yumi ! Soupira-t-il

Je continuai à rire encore quelques temps, puis réussis à reprendre mon sérieux. Et je devais bien l'avouer, ce n'était pas très facile. Je m'éclaircis la gorge puis repris, lui expliquant tout de A à Z. Nathan me regarda, la bouche tordue de mécontentement.

-Bon... Il faudrait que tu saches qu'avec le peu que tu sais, tu ne pourras pas comprendre grand chose de la situation. Loin de là même. Donc inutile de perdre ton temps pendant les cours de maths a tenter de découvrir ce qu'il en est. Est-ce bien clair ? Après, tu peux y réfléchir quand tu veux, je m'en fiche. Mais nous voulons une jolie princesse bien instruite.

Levant les yeux au ciel, j'acceptai assez à contrecœur. Genre, une princesse bien instruite... Alors que toutes celles que je voyais à la télévision n'étaient que des femmes bien habillées, faisant signe et souriant à la caméra. Elles ne parlaient jamais, ou si peu. Alors m'instruire -surtout de mathématiques- non merci ! Nathan continuait à me faire ses sermons quand tout d'un coup, mon ventre cria famine.

-J'ai faim.

-J'ai entendu.

Je pus alors manger à mon aise quelques tartines de pain grillé. Le soir, c'était tout bonnement génial. Frédérique me faisait chaque jour un plat différent de la veille, variant aliments, sauces et origines. Je me demandais toujours où elle allait chercher son inspiration. L'après-midi se déroula tranquillement. Après mon long -et inutile- temps de pause, je devais avoir mon cours de Kendo. Tous les jours, c'était pareil. Il y avait juste mon activité extra-scolaire qui changeait. Ce fut Frédérique qui me conduisit jusqu'à la salle où se donnait ces fichus cours de sabre. J'aimais bien, mais les gens étaient un peu trop dans leurs délires sur le Japon et ses habitants. Je ne m'étais fait qu'un ami, Lionel, qui mangeait à longueur de temps des barres énergisantes. Et effectivement, il débordait d'énergie. J'avais même beaucoup de mal à le battre, en combat. Nous nous entendions bien, lui et moi. C'était même le seul ami que j'avais à Paris -je ne considérais pas les deux autres bouffons comme tels- même si son anglais était assez mauvais et que mon français n'était pas encore assez bon, malgré les cours que je suivais une fois par semaine. J'avais invité Lio à passer dîner avec moi, au soir. Frédérique était d'accord. Nous rentrâmes donc tous les trois à l'appartement. Mon ami continuait à manger ses barres continuellement. Je me moquais de lui, en lui disant qu'il allait un jour exploser, tellement il en ingurgitait.

-C'est faux ! Dit-il en me foudroyant gentiment de ses yeux vert, Je n'en mange pas tellement !

-Tu déconnes ! Tu en es à ta sixième tablette ! Pire qu'un fumeur accroc !

Il parut déconcerté quelques instants.

-Tu as raison, je suis drogué. Mais j'en ai mangé trop mangé aujourd'hui. Je vais arrêter. En plus je ne me sens pas très bien.

Heureusement que je comprenais tout de même une partie de ce qu'il me disait. Puis dans le pire des cas, Frédérique me faisait la traduction.

-Tu ne te sens vraiment pas bien ? M'inquiétai-je, Tu veux rentrer chez toi au lieu de venir ?

-Non non non, ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas. Je dois faire un bad trip, j'entends même une voix ! Dit-il en riant.

-Une voix ? Dit-on en chœur, Frédérique et moi.

Lionel transpirait. Il allait vraiment mal. Dire qu'il tentait encore de faire de l'humour ! L'idiot. Mais c'était en partie pour cela que je l'aimais bien: même quand il allait mal, il voulait faire rire son entourage. J'avais pu le remarquer lorsque, deux semaines auparavant, je lui avais donné un grand coup de sabre sur la tête sans le faire exprès.

Soudain, moi aussi j'entendis cette voix. Il s'agissait d'un murmure. Elle parlait dans un japonais bien distinct. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de haïku, ces poèmes venant du pays du soleil levant. Je ne comprenais rien, mais je l'entendais. Lionel se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Ses cheveux d'un brun clair collaient à son visage devenu pâle comme celui d'un mort. Sa respiration était quant à elle de plus en plus bruyante et saccadée. Nous étions pourtant tout proche de l'appartement. Il allait pouvoir se reposer.

-Lionel, ça va vraiment pas là ! Dis-je en m'avançant d'un pas pour l'aider.

Mais Frédérique me coupa dans mon élan.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Aboyai-je, Il faut l'emmener chez nous ! Ou appeler une ambulance ou un médecin ! Ou...

-Non. Il est foutu.

Au moment où j'allais hurler mon mécontentement, un lourd craquement se fit entendre. Et à la place de mon ami se trouva... Un monstre. Il n'y avait que ce mot pour le nommer. D'une couleur brune, gigantesque, des pupilles d'un jaune démoniaque et d'immenses pattes fourchues. Je ne pus que crier, tandis qu'il se jetait sur nous. D'un mouvement rapide, Frédérique le stoppa, le tenant par les poignets. Je m'éloignai de quelques pas, toujours choquée de ce qui venait de se passer sous mes yeux.

-NATHAN ! SWORD ! Cria la brune.

Son appel raisonna dans toute la rue. Bizarrement on eut dit qu'il n'y avait plus une âme qui y vive. D'accord, il était assez tard, mais à ce point !

Tout d'un coup, sorti de nulle part, son acolyte arriva, portant un long paquet à la main.

-Han... Eh bien, te voila en bien mauvaise posture, Frédérique.

En effet. Lionel... Ou plutôt ce monstre, essayait de la mordre en plein visage.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de déconner ! Tue-le !

Dans un soupir, il déballa son paquet. Il contenait un katana, rangé dans son fourreau. Nathan me rejoignit, alors que j'étais toujours statufiée, et me tendit l'arme.

-Si tu veux en savoir plus sur toi, tue-le.

Je me décomposai.

-Quoi ? Tuer Lionel ? Mais t'es complètement malade ma parole ?

Nathan me lança un regard on ne pouvait plus sérieux, comme un bourreau l'aurait fait pour sa victime.

-Yumi, ton ami ne redeviendra jamais comme avant. Seule toi peut le délivrer de sa souffrance, et ce, grâce à ton sang qui engendrera sa mort.

J'eus soudainement l'envie de vomir et de m'enfuir loin. Mais bizarrement, quelque chose de fort me poussa à prendre le sabre qu'on me tendait. Je le sortis maladroitement de son fourreau et remarquai une sorte de petite tranchée, des deux côtés de la lame. Elles partaient du haut de celle-ci, et se divisaient en plusieurs parties vers le tranchant du sabre et ce, jusqu'à son extrémité. Il y avait, par ailleurs, un magnifique joyau décorant le haut de la lame.

-Ceci est le lourd fardeau de ton héritage, Yumi, Me murmura Nathan.

Il m'expliqua alors doucement qu'il fallait que je fasse glisser mon sang dans la fente coupante, près du pommeau pour que je puisse libérer Lionel. J'obéis et me coupai lentement l'index de la main droite. Rien que cela avait le don de le faire un mal de chien. Je vis mon sang d'un rouge profond dans les gouttières du sabre. Puis, je lançai un regard à Frédérique et à cette chose. Soudain, je comprenais mieux pourquoi ils devaient me protéger. Enfin surtout de quoi.

Tremblante comme une feuille, je courus vers le duo et enfonçai d'un coup le sabre dans l'épaule de... Cette chose, de Lionel. On eut dit qu'il se transforma en roche. Ou en glace. Frédérique le lâcha, tandis que je faisais de même avec le sabre. Et mon ami tomba en morceaux sur le sol, mort.

Nathan, à mes côtés, passa son bras autour de mes épaules. De grosses larmes coulaient sur mes joues.

-Viens, on rentre.

Je le suivis, m'accrochant à sa chemise. Frédérique nous rejoignit quelques instants plus tard, tenant le sabre, réfugié dans son fourreau. Mon cerveau était tellement vide que je ne pouvais même plus réfléchir. La seule chose que je savais, c'était que je ne devais surtout pas dormir, cette nuit. Une fois à l'appartement Nathan me le conseilla, pourtant. Mais je lui tins tête et m'assis, les bras autour des jambes, dans un des horribles divans rococo, le visage enfouit dans mes genoux. Je ne pensais à rien, n'écoutant même pas ce que disaient mes hôtes. Quand soudain, le nom de Solomon parvint à mes oreilles. Je gardai néanmoins la position dans laquelle j'étais.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit de la faute de Solomon. Dit Nathan.

-Mais, réfléchis un peu ! Il est le seul à avoir eu les notes d'Amshel, mis à part Joël, évidemment !

-De toute manière, nous allons faire une réunion d'urgence vu que je viens de prévenir tout le monde. Je vais devoir partir tout de suite, pour être au QG d'ici une demi heure. J'espère que Solomon aura une bonne raison au fait que nous ayons croisé un chiroptère. Frédérique, tu restes avec Yumi, on ne sait jamais...

Je levai le visage vers eux.

-Je viens avec.

Mes yeux étaient encore rougis par les pleurs. Assis dans le divan d'en face, Frédérique et Nathan me dévisagèrent.

-Je ne pense pas que... Commença la jeune femme.

-Rien à foutre de quoi que ce soit ! La coupai-je, J'ai peut-être le droit de savoir maintenant, non ? Un de mes amis se transforme en une chose horrible, je dois le tuer parce que... Je ne sais même pas pourquoi moi d'ailleurs ! Et maintenant, on parle de Solomon comme si il était là, à Paris !

Mon hôte blond grimaça.

-D'accord. D'accord, d'accord. Tu viens avec. De toute manière, nous ne parlerons pas vraiment de ce qu'il s'est passé, mais plutôt du pourquoi.

J'eus envie de hurler. Mais je me tus. On avait parlé de Solomon, et j'allais enfin voir des personnes qui, à première vue, en savaient déjà plus que moi sur ma propre personne.

-Ça marche, Dis-je en me levant, Allons-y.


	6. Chapitre 4

Hello les enfants !

Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre ! Youpie ! Il n'est pas très très long, je sais. Disons qu'il est en quelque sorte transitoire.

Mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Voila !

Luna

Chapitre 4: Ma princesse.

J'étais arrivé au QG avec ma nouvelle décapotable blanche et m'étais garé le plus près possible. Je détestais marcher. J'aimais la vitesse. Si j'avais pu, je serais même venu en volant. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas vraiment possible. Je sortis donc de ma voiture. L'avenue des Champs-Élysée était vraiment magnifique en cette nuit de pleine lune. Dommage que ma petite Yumi n'eut pas été là, avec moi, pour voir cela. Elle me manquait réellement. Dire que nous étions dans la même ville, et que je ne l'avais pas encore vue. Néanmoins, je l'avais bien mérité. C'était de ma faute si j'avais perdu la garde de ma précieuse petite princesse. Et maintenant, j'allais me faire taper sur les doigts parce qu'elle avait été mise en danger. Pire, j'allais même peut-être me faire totalement rayer du Bouclier Rouge, étant donné que j'étais le seul avec Joël à avoir les notes d'Amshel sur la fabrication du Delta 67, et donc des chiroptères. J'allais être traité de traitre. Et jamais plus je ne pourrais revoir Yumi. Mais si c'était le cas... Non, les idées folles et stupides ne menaient à rien, j'en avais déjà fait l'expérience. J'entrai donc dans le QG, submergé par mes pensées. Il s'agissait d'un énorme immeuble appartenant à Joël Goldschmidt. L'entrée était déjà richement décorée. Simplement, mais richement. Dans un style proche des années 1920. Même l'ascenseur était d'époque. Je le pris, montant jusqu'au dernier étage. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de me retrouver face à tout le monde, même si je n'avais rien à me reprocher. Je détestais être mon propre avocat. Mais il le fallait. Surtout si je voulais revoir Yumi un jour. Du moins, la revoir « légalement ». Le couloir, aux murs d'un blanc nacré comme mon costume, comportait deux portes d'un bois sombre. Je frappai à l'une d'elle et entrai sans attendre de réponse. Les visages des membres principaux du Bouclier Rouge se tournèrent vers moi: Lyly, Sophie, David et évidemment, Joël et son bras-droit; Loïc. Septième de son nom, Joël était un jeune homme d'à peine dix-huit ans. Son père n'avait pas voulu prendre la relève, lorsque le sixième était décédé. Il s'était tout de suite passionné pour Yumi et sa lignée, dés qu'il avait été mis au courant. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme rempli de bonnes attentions et d'envies de changer le monde. Son âge y était pour quelque chose, je devais bien l'admettre. Mais je le respectais réellement. Ses cheveux d'un brun soutenu lui tombaient sur les épaules et ses yeux d'un bleu léger étaient tentés de naïveté. Loïc quant à lui approchait plus de la quarantaine qu'autre chose. Ses cheveux noirs, coupés très courts commençaient à devenir fortement grisonnant et ses yeux d'un gris presque métallisé reflétaient maturité et assurance. De parfait opposés dans le même smoking d'un noir profond.

-Te voila enfin, Solomon ! Dit Joël d'un ton joyeux, Assieds-toi. Tu n'es pas le dernier, rassure-toi. Il manque juste quelques invités surprise.

Je le saluai et me mis à ma place, autour de la gigantesque et sobre table de réunion. Nous attendions d'autres « invités » ? Qui donc, mis à part Nathan ou Frédérique. Je doutai que les deux viennent ensemble. Il fallait bien que l'un d'entre eux se charge de garder Yumi. Un silence de mort était présent dans la salle. Signe que notre discussion n'allait pas être de tout repos. Je restai néanmoins de marbre. Après presque une demi heure à attendre sans presque un mot, des voix vinrent du couloir. Je reconnus Nathan et Frédérique, se chamaillant. C'était chose rare.

-Nathan ! A cause de toi, nous arrivons avec une heure de retard ! Dans réunion urgente, il y a quelque chose que tu le comprends pas ?

Il était vrai que ma collègue détestait les retards. Elle préférait de loin arriver à l'avance. Mais cela m'étonnait qu'ils fussent ensemble. Alors ils avaient laissé Yumi seule ? Avec le danger qui courait, ce n'était vraiment pas bien malin de leur part. Je me tournai vers l'entrée.

-Mais Freddy, Dit Nathan de sa petite voix, Nous n'allions pas la laisser venir dans la tenue qu'elle portait !

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Frédérique entra, bouillonnant de rage -elle détestait qu'on l'appelle Freddy- et nous salua. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise, non, mon bonheur de voir devant Nathan, habillée d'une jolie petite robe noire, Yumi. Elle paraissait... Blasée et intimidée. Elle regardait ses pieds, chaussés de mignonnes petites ballerines allant merveilleusement bien avec sa robe.

-Dites bonjour à la princesse ! Clama mon aîné.

Lentement, la princesse en question leva les yeux. Qu'allait-elle faire, en me voyant ? Quand nous nous étions quittés, elle me détestait, c'était bien clair. Mais Nathan m'avait pourtant dit qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de m'appeler, la nuit. Et qu'elle avait voulu rentrer à New-York, à peine arrivée.

Quand elle me vit, son visage s'éclaira. Je ne l'avais jamais vue aussi rayonnante. Elle dépassa rapidement Frédérique, qui la retint par l'épaule.

-Mais...! Commença Yumi.

-Je suis désolée.

-Allons, Frédérique ! Lança Joël, Laisse-la.

Alors elle la lâcha. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que je m'étais levé et avancé d'un pas vers le petit groupe. Ma princesse courut vers moi et se jeta dans mes bras.

-Solomon... Solomon... Roucoula-t-elle.

Je la serrai fortement contre moi. Je n'avais pas imaginé à quel point elle m'avait manqué. Sa présence contre moi, son parfum, sa chaleur, sa voix. Tout. Même son mauvais caractère.

-Je suis là, Murmurai-je.

Elle leva son joli visage vers moi. Ses yeux étaient inondés de larmes.

-Promets-moi de ne plus jamais me quitter ! Promets-moi de ne plus me laisser seule avec ces deux fous !

Je souris tendrement alors que je sentais deux regards assassins se poser sur nous. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui promettre quelque chose comme cela. Surtout pas après ce qu'il venait de se produire.

-Nous verrons, Yumi.

-Promets-le ! Dit-elle en s'accrochant à mon smoking, S'il te plait... Solomon.

Mon cœur se fendit. Quand elle me faisait ces yeux larmoyants et me demandait quelque chose de cette façon, je pouvais lui apporter la lune sur un plateau d'or. Ce fut Joël qui me sauva.

-Yumi, si tu le permets, nous allons discuter de tout cela maintenant. Tu sauras bien assez tôt ce qu'il en est. C'est d'accord ?

-Mais...

Je posai un doigt sur sa bouche.

-Écoute-le. Ne t'en fais pas. Je ne te quitterai pas comme ça. Pas comme la dernière fois.

Elle ne parut pas rassurée pour autant, ce qui pouvait se comprendre. En fait, j'étais extrêmement heureux de cette réaction: elle voulait rester avec moi. Rien ne m'aurait fait plus plaisir. Reprendre une vie normale avec elle était d'ailleurs mon unique envie, en ce moment. Et pourtant, je savais parfaitement quand je l'avais prise sous mon aile, quand elle était bébé, que nous n'allions pas vivre comme cela éternellement.

Joël nous invita à nous asseoir. Nous obéîmes et je repris ma place. Yumi quant à elle, s'installa entre Nathan et moi-même. Enfin, elle prit la peine de regarder autour d'elle et vit enfin David, Lyly et Sophie. Ma princesse parut étonnée.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, Yumi ? Demanda poliment Joël.

-Heu... eh bien j'aimerais poser une question, avant de commencer cette... réunion.

-Je t'en prie.

Elle nous balaya tous du regard -moi y compris.

-Vous étions tous à Paris... en fait ?

Ce fut David qui répondit. Étonnement, il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à son père et à son grand-père. En plus jeune, évidemment.

-Oui. Nous devons te protéger. C'est notre tâche. Pour Lyly, elle doit te soigner en cas de problèmes. C'est pour cela que nous t'avons suivi en France.

-Ah...

Elle baissa la tête. La connaissant, elle devait être en pleine réflexion. Normal, vu qu'elle ne connaissait rien de ses origines. Joël prit la parole. Je repris soudainement conscience que j'allais devoir me défendre.

-Bien, commençons cette réunion. Comme vous le savez tous, Yumi a fait face à un chiroptère. Normalement, il est censé ne plus y en avoir depuis l'époque de Saya. C'est-à-dire, soixante ans maintenant. Nous nous retrouvons donc devant un grave problème. Surtout que la transformation a eu lieu sous les yeux de Yumi et de Frédérique. Il ne s'agissait donc pas d'une ancienne créature égarée.

Ça par contre, je n'étais pas au courant. Je lançai un regard à ma princesse. Elle semblait accablée et déroutée à la fois. Surement culpabilisait-elle d'avoir tué un être humain. Mais elle l'avait aussi et surtout sauvé. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour le faire. Et Saya. Saya... Yumi ne connaissait rien d'elle. C'était de là que venait cet air interrogateur. Il était clair qu'elle allait me poser des questions, une fois seuls. J'allais encore devoir lui dire d'attendre un peu. Dire qu'elle ne faisait que ça depuis des années. Et si maintenant elle devait commencer à tuer des chiroptères sans savoir pourquoi... je la plaignais réellement. Mes pensées allaient extrêmement vite. Joël reprit.

-Maintenant, un autre problème se pose. Il n'y a que moi et Solomon qui ayons les documents d'Amshel, contenant la fabrication du Delta 67. Pour ma part, il s'agit de l'original, en manuscrit. Et je l'ai toujours bien à l'abri aux côtés du Journal de Joël. Il est donc clairement impossible que quelqu'un aie pu y jeter un coup d'œil. -Il se tourna vers moi- Mais toi Solomon... ton document est sur ton ordinateur. Donc facile à dupliquer. Je suis désolé de devoir te dire cela mais, si tu n'as pas d'excuse valable pour ta défense, il faudra que je te raye du Bouclier Rouge. En d'autres termes, tu ne pourras plus d'investir dans la protection de Yumi.

Évidemment. C'était bien ce que je pensais. À ce moment, l'intéressée se leva brusquement et se tourna vers notre leader.

-QUOI ? Comment ça ? Vous déconnez ? Vous pensez vraiment que Solomon puisse être un traitre ? Alors qu'il a toujours tout fait pour moi ? Il vous faut quoi comme preu...

-Yumi ! Coupai-je, Je sais me défendre seul, ne t'en fais pas. -A mon tour je me tournai vers Joël- Je ne compte pas abandonner Yumi. Je tiens trop à elle et à son bonheur pour la trahir.

Ma petite princesse se rassit, boudeuse. Elle voulait me plaider, je lui en étais infiniment reconnaissant. Mais c'était plutôt à moi de la défendre des menaces.

-Qui nous dit que ce ne sont pas là des mensonges ? Lança David. Si ça se trouve, tu es à la solde de notre ennemie depuis le début.

Il me prenait de court. Mais comment pouvait-il penser une chose pareille ? Moi ? Chevalier, serviteur de Miyu ? C'était du grand n'importe quoi. J'étais totalement abasourdi. J'en restai même sans voix.

-On dirait que j'ai tapé dans le mille... Continua-t-il.

-Comment peux-tu dire ça, David ? S'écria Yumi, Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parler. Ni si ce que je vais dire là a un sens. Mais... Si Solomon avait été un traitre, il l'aurait montré depuis bien longtemps, non ? Vous devez me protéger... de ces créatures, je suppose. Vous ne pensez pas que Solomon m'aurait déjà amené à l'une d'entre elle pour qu'elle me tue ? Il aurait eu largement le temps de le faire, vu que ça fait dix-sept ans que je vis avec lui.

Tout le monde la regarde bouche-bée, moi y compris. Yumi continua son monologue.

-Tu n'es vraiment qu'un gros abruti, David ! Et puis vous parliez d'un document, sur l'ordinateur de Solomon ! Heu... -Là elle baissa les yeux- En fait... quand j'avais treize ans, j'ai squatté l'ordinateur en question... et heu... ben j'ai téléchargé un virus. Je crois. Bref, vu que j'avais fait une bêtise, j'ai vite appelé l'informaticien. Et... je n'ai jamais osé le dire. Solomon n'a jamais été mis au courant.

Elle s'était totalement ratatinée sur sa chaise. La façon dont elle avait raconté la chose était tellement mignonne que je ne lui en voulais pas. De toute manière, comment aurai-je pu faire pour lui en vouloir pour quoi que ce soit ?

Un silence de plomb régnait sur la pièce, ce qui se comprenait. Certes, elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès, mais c'était très certainement de la faute de Yumi si la fabrication du Delta 67 était maintenant dans les mains de l'ennemi. Joël poussa un soupir. Mais il sonnait comme un soulagement plutôt qu'un ennui.

-Eh bien, Dit-il, au moins nous savons que ce n'est pas de la faute de Solomon.

-Je suis désolée, Murmura ma petite princesse.

J'eus l'envie de la prendre dans mes bras pour la réconforter. Doucement, je posai une main sur la sienne et lui souris. J'étais personnellement tout aussi soulagé. Enfin, nous allions pouvoir reprendre un semblant de vie ensemble.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute Yumi, La rassura aussi Joël, Tu étais jeune et tu ne savais pas.

-Mais nous nous retrouvons avec un problème de plus sur le dos, Dit Sophie, Et de taille... si ils s'amusent à créer des chiroptères à tour de bras comme Amshel, nous ne sommes pas sortis de l'auberge.

-Et c'est pour cela que nous avons d'autant plus besoin de Yumi, Dit notre chef d'un ton solennel tout en la regardant.

Elle retourna sa main et serra la mienne de toutes ses forces.

-D'accord. Je vous aiderai.

Je trouvais cela injuste qu'on ne lui explique rien, et qu'on la mette devant le fait accompli. Néanmoins, j'allai avoir une discussion avec Nathan et Frédérique. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle reste dans le mystère jusqu'à la dernière bataille. Ce n'était pas honnête de notre part. Nous étions ses chevaliers, après tout.

Joël se leva, imité par Loïc.

-Eh bien tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Je suis désolé d'avoir douté de toi, Solomon.

Je me levai à mon tour, affichant un sourire.

-Je comprends tout à fait. Ne t'en fais pas, Joël. Ce n'était là qu'une mesure de précaution.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et prit congé, suivit par son bras-droit. Nathan et Frédérique se levèrent alors à leur tour.

-Bon ! Annonça mon collègue blond, Yumi, il est temps que nous rentrions. Il est tard et tu as besoin de repos.

D'un bond, elle passa de sa chaise à mes genoux.

-Je ne quitterai pas mon Solomon comme ça. Je ne veux plus de vous deux et de vos singeries. Je veux juste rester avec mon Solomon.

Mon cœur déborda de plaisir. « Mon Solomon » ? Rien n'aurait pu me rendre aussi heureux. Naturellement, je la serrai contre moi. Nathan tiqua légèrement, puis se reprit.

-Et si Solomon venait vivre chez nous, accepterais-tu de nous garder comme chevaliers, princesse ?

-Oh oui bien sûr ! Répondit-elle sans même réfléchir.

Bien souvent, sa logique me dépassait. Mais je devinais qu'en réalité, elle n'avait strictement rien contre eux. C'était juste une sorte de détournement pour ne pas demander directement à ce que je reste. Yumi se leva alors, me tenant toujours par la main. Nous sortîmes avec les autres, qui décidèrent d'aller boire un verre puis de rentrer chez eux. Ils nous laissèrent donc Frédérique, Nathan, Yumi et moi. Notre petite princesse nous regarda.

-Solomon, tu es venu en voiture ?

Je répondis par l'affirmative. Elle eut l'air contente et demanda alors poliment de rentrer avec moi. Une fois de plus, cela ne me dérangeait pas, bien au contraire. Ce furent Nathan et Frédérique qui grincèrent des dents mais finirent par accepter. Yumi se précipita alors vers ma voiture. Bien qu'elle fut nouvelle, ma petite princesse l'avait tout de suite reconnue. Normal, je choisissais toujours la même marque, et la même couleur, quel que soit le modèle. Je souris en la voyant sautiller sur place pour que je lui ouvre la portière. Je m'exécutai et elle s'assit telle une célébrité sur le siège passager. Je pris alors place derrière le volant. Nathan et Frédérique s'étaient déjà éclipsé pour retourner à l'appartement. J'allais enfin vivre avec eux. Surtout, avec elle. Mon bonheur était complet. Yumi n'arrêtait pas de me raconter sa vie à Paris du début jusqu'à la fin. Puis, elle arriva à l'attaque du chiroptère. Il s'agissait en fait d'un de ses amis du kendo. Je me sentis réellement mal à l'aise pour elle. À un feu rouge, je posai une main sur sa jolie petite tête.

-Solomon... Est-ce que je pourrais avoir des explications, s'il-te-plait. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi je suis la seule à pouvoir tuer ces... ces choses.

-Nous t'en donnerons, Promis-je, Mais tous les trois, ensemble. Je ne peux pas me permettre de faire ça seul, sans avoir eu l'avis de Nathan et de Frédérique avant. Tu comprends ?

Elle soupira, regarda quelques instants par la fenêtre puis se tourna vers moi, souriante.

-Oui, je comprends. Ne t'en fais pas. Je saurai rester patiente. Rien que pour toi.

On aurait pu croire que des petits cœurs gravitaient autour d'elle. À mon tour, je souris. Elle me lançait de sacrées éloges, en ce moment. En réalité, nous étions tous les deux merveilleusement heureux de nous retrouver. Nous arrivâmes enfin devant l'immeuble où résidaient Yumi et mes collègues. Je me garai face à la voiture de Nathan et sortit de la mienne. J'ouvris à ma petite princesse et l'aidai à descendre. Bras dessus, bras dessous, nous rentrâmes dans l'immeuble puis dans l'appartement. J'étais déjà venu y faire un tour, quand ma petite Yumi avait ses cours de kendo, mais il n'y avait rien à faire: la décoration m'explosait à chaque fois les yeux. Frédérique accueillit notre rouquine comme il se devait: avec un bon plat. Mais cette dernière n'avait pas faim pour un sou. À la place, elle préféra aller se doucher. A contre cœur, je lui lâchai le bras et la laissai partir. Une fois que nous fûmes seuls, Frédérique, Nathan et moi nous assîmes dans les divans.

-Alors mon petit blondinet, Commença mon vieil ami, Heureux d'avoir retrouvé ta petite princesse ?

-Évidemment, Dis-je en souriant, Je suis le chevalier le plus heureux au monde.

-Je vois... mais il faudrait peut-être penser à la suite, et pas seulement au présent. Qu'en penses-tu, Freddy ?

Elle lui lança un regard noir, mais je pris la parole avant elle. Nous allions enfin parler de choses sérieuses, il n'était pas temps qu'ils repartent sur leurs imbécilités.

-Je sais bien. D'ailleurs, je voulais que nous en parlions. Yumi ne peut rester indéfiniment dans le secret. Il faut qu'elle sache pour ses origines, comment faire pour qu'elle aie son propre chevalier, ce qu'elle est... Saya, Miyu et surtout... sa mère.

Mes deux interlocuteurs me regardèrent comme si j'étais devenu totalement fou.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Demandai-je

-Tu viens de mentionner la possibilité que Yumi aie son propre chevalier, Expliqua Nathan d'une petite voix trainante, Alors que tout le monde sait que tu veux rester le chouchou de notre petite princesse jusqu'à la fin des temps... -Il se leva pour prendre un verre de vin- Mais... si Yumi a un chevalier qu'elle aurait créé elle-même, ne crois-tu pas qu'elle te laisserait tomber ?

J'eus la soudaine envie de le frapper. Il fallait néanmoins que je reste calme. Je réussi à me contrôler.

-Nathan, si tel est le souhait de Yumi, alors je lui obéirai. Je lui suis entièrement dévoué. Peut-être même plus que vous deux. Le simple fait d'aller à l'encontre de ses désirs, quand je l'ai envoyé ici, m'a rendu malade. Enfin, si on veut.

-Je vois, Lança Frédérique, Un gentil petit chevalier. C'est bien, il en faut. Elle a de toute manière l'air sacrément accroc à toi. Je ne pense pas qu'elle veuille avoir son propre serviteur, créé de son sang. Et puis elle nous a déjà tous les trois, c'est suffisant.

Mais notre ami grimaça.

-Je ne sais pas. Finalement, nous ne connaissons pas le nombre exact de chevaliers de Miyu. Peut-être en a-t-elle créé de nouveaux. Et si ils sont nombreux, nous ne ferons pas vraiment le poids. Même si Kaï est avec nous.

-Kaï est plutôt entre les deux clans, Rectifiai-je, Il ne sait plus vraiment où donner de la tête. Mais bon, tout ça pour dire qu'il faut que nous parlions à Yumi de ce qu'il se passe, et vite.

A ce moment, notre princesse nous rejoignit, habillée d'un pyjama en soie bleu clair, une serviette autour de ses cheveux trempés.

-Eh beh, on dirait que je viens de vous déranger en pleine discussion. Je peux participer s'il-v...

-Non, Coupa Nathan, Toi tu vas au lit, tu as besoin de repos !

-Mais...!

-Il n'y a pas de « Mais » qui tienne ! Nous t'expliquerons tout ce qu'il y a à savoir demain, après ta transfusion de sang hebdomadaire, est-ce bien clair ?

-MAIS !

-Princesse...! Grogna-t-il

Sang crier gare, elle se jeta alors sur moi, m'enlaçant le torse et posant sa tête dans le creux de mon cou.

-Solomon... Pleurnicha-t-elle.

Si il y avait bien quelque chose que je ne supportais pas, c'était de me retrouver comme un ahuri entre deux clans. Nathan me lança un regard amer disant bien « Fais attention mon petit blondinet ! » et Yumi me regardait de ses grands yeux tristes. Autant dire que je me faisais presque écarteler mentalement, à être tiré des deux côtés. Je réfléchis à une manière d'arranger les choses. Après quelques secondes, je trouvai un compromis qui, je l'espérais, allait convenir à tout le monde.

-Yumi, nous te dirons tout demain, comme l'a dit Nathan. Maintenant, il faut que tu ailles dormir. Néanmoins, si tu as peur de faire des cauchemars, je peux dormir avec toi, si tu le souhaites.

Son visage s'éclaira et elle accepta. Nathan quant à lui, soupira.

-Je crois que je n'ai pas d'autres choix que d'accepter. Nous continuerons cette discussion demain soir, à quatre. Bonne nuit, princesse.

Yumi salua mes deux acolytes et me prit par le poignet, pour m'emmener à sa chambre. Avait-elle peur que je m'enfuie ? Je souris. Quand je la voyais de dos, je me disais qu'elle avait sacrément bien grandi. Ses cheveux étaient maintenant extrêmement longs et elle avait de vraies formes. Elle n'était plus une enfant. Elle était réellement une femme. C'eut le don de me mettre légèrement le moral dans les talons. Je n'avais pas vu le temps passer. Et bientôt, elle allait trouver quelqu'un qu'elle allait aimer plus que moi, et elle allait vivre avec cette personne. Une fois au lit, elle se colla tout contre moi, posant sa tête contre mon épaule. Elle me regarda intensément.

-Solomon, tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Demandai-je

-Je ne sais pas, je te connais, c'est tout.

Après une petite minute de silence, elle reprit.

-J'espère que... tu ne penses pas à me laisser à nouveau seule ici ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Répondis-je, choqué.

-Tu me le promets hein... Murmura-t-elle, Tu me jures de ne jamais m'abandonner, de toujours rester avec moi ?

-Je te le jure.

-Merci.

Elle ferma les yeux. Je lui caressai tendrement les cheveux -elle adorait cela depuis toute petite- tandis qu'elle sombrait dans le pays des rêves. Soudain, après presque une heure de sommeil, elle souffla doucement.

-Moi non plus, je ne t'abandonnerai jamais... Et je resterai pour toujours avec toi... Solomon.

Je la serrai un peu plus contre moi. J'espérais sincèrement pouvoir rester toute l'éternité avec Yumi. Mais c'était sans compter sur _elle_.


	7. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5: Révélations.

Cette nuit fut l'une des meilleures de toute ma vie. Peut-être même la meilleure. Pour une fois, elle ne fut pas parsemée de cauchemars -ce qui était étonnant vu les faits de la veille. Au contraire, mes rêves furent agréables. Qui plus est, le parfum de Solomon ainsi que ses caresses me berçaient, tels les bras de Morphée. Le lendemain matin, un murmure me tira hors de mes couettes.

-Yumi... Yumi...

Je grognai. J'étais si bien, et on voulait me réveiller ? Quelle idée stupide ! Tout d'un coup, je me rendis compte que ce murmure, cette voix, appartenait en fait à Solomon. J'en profitai encore quelques instants. J'aimais beaucoup entendre sa voix, le matin. Néanmoins, j'aimais beaucoup moins quand il prenait un ton cassant en m'injuriant gentiment.

-Aller espèce de fainéante !

Cette fois-ci, je me couvris la tête de mes draps. Mais mon protecteur était tout aussi rusé que moi. Il m'imita et se retrouva à souffler dans mes cheveux.

-Debout !

Je me retournai vers Solomon, les yeux encore mi-clos. Je vis alors son magnifique visage d'ange me sourire. Ses yeux d'un bleu-vert me fixaient d'une lueur amusée. Il était toujours pareil à lui-même. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas fait comme d'habitude -du moins pas encore. Généralement, il prenait directement les draps et les envoyait voler plus loin, me laissant sans couvertures sur mon matelas blanc. Je détestais cela. J'avais d'ailleurs inventé une technique imparable -ou presque- en m'enroulant dans les couettes. Mais ce matin, il sembla accepter que je lézarde au lit. Il posa tendrement une main sur ma joue. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, cette dernière -ainsi que sa jumelle- prit feu. L'effet de surprise, peut-être ? Je me redressai d'un bond, nous découvrant tous les deux et sautai par terre, sous le regard plus que jamais étonné de Solomon.

-Mais... Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il, presque d'un ton choqué.

-Merveilleusement bien ! Je vais sous la douche ! Dis-je en prenant vite fait des vêtements avec moi avant de me jeter dans la salle de bain.

J'enlevai mon pyjama puis, me regardai dans le miroir. J'étais rouge comme une pivoine. Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé. J'étais toujours naturelle avec Solomon. Un peu comme une sœur avec son frère. En fait, non. Je ne réagissais pas vraiment comme telle. Je soupirai tout en me glissant sous l'eau chaude. Longuement, je réfléchis à ce qu'il venait de se produire. Rien. Ce n'était rien de bien grave. Surement mes hormones qui s'étaient amusées à me jouer un tour ou quelque chose du genre. Oui, ce n'était que ça. Je sortis de ma douche et entrepris de me sécher. J'aimais remettre la faute sur les hormones. Après tout, j'avais dix-sept ans et c'était l'âge où on sort, où on a des copains et tout le tralala. Mais je ne sortais pas et je n'avais pas de petit ami. Tout simplement parce que cela ne m'intéressait pas. J'avais toujours vécu avec Solomon, et cela me suffisait amplement. Enfin, rien que cette pensée devait normalement m'inquiéter, normalement. Mais au contraire, je m'y réfugiais.

Quand je sortis de la salle de bain, habillée d'une jolie robe à froufrous blanche, je constatai que le lit avait été fait. Je souris en imaginant Solomon, si peu habitué aux tâches ménagères, recouvrir le matelas des draps et regonfler les cousins en les frappant sur les côtés. Je sortis de ma chambre à grandes enjambées et courus presque jusque le salon. Je pris immédiatement peur en ne voyant que Frédérique et Nathan affalés sur un des divans, à regarder les nouvelles du matin -je les avais obligé à acheter une télévision.

-Où est Solomon ? Demandai-je

-Même pas un petit bonjour...? Dit Frédérique d'une moue digne de son acolyte.

Quant à moi, je voulus une fois de plus les étrangler, tous les deux.

-Répondez-moi ! Ordonnai-je plus fort que je ne l'aurais voulu.

A ce moment, Solomon entra dans la pièce, tenant contre lui un sac en papier.

-Hum. Ça m'a tout l'air d'être la fête ici. Que se passe-t-il ?

Je me retournai vivement vers lui. Quel soulagement. Dire que j'avais cru qu'il était parti, en m'ayant laissé rêver juste l'espace d'une misérable nuit. Bégayant légèrement, je demandai à mon protecteur où il avait bien pu filer.

-Oh ça ! J'ai simplement été te chercher des petits pains au chocolat. Tu dois en avoir marre des céréales et des tartines tous les jours depuis un mois, non ? Et vu que tu ne supportes pas les croissants...

Solomon me tendit le sac en papier. Je le pris délicatement, l'ouvris et y découvris cinq énormes pains au chocolat. Il avait pourtant bien dit « petit ». Je soupirai de plaisir. Mon protecteur connaissait mes goûts par cœur. Je me mis donc dans le troisième et dernier divan, le seul de libre, vu que je ne voulais en aucun cas me retrouver à côté de Frédérique ou Nathan. Mon Solomon se plaça à mes côtés et me regarda manger les petits grands pains qu'il m'avait apporté, avec bienveillance. Ses deux acolytes quant à eux, avaient l'air totalement blasés. Surtout Frédérique. Quand j'eus fini de me ravitailler, Nathan se redressa et toussota, signe qu'il allait entamer un sujet sérieux. Je me doutais qu'il allait parler de la promesse de la veille. Peut-être était-il revenu sur sa décision et qu'il ne voulait finalement plus rien m'avouer au soir ?

-Princesse, ce que je vais te dire est important. Voila, nous avons décidé, Frédérique, Solomon et moi, de te dispenser de tes cours. Tu auras largement le temps d'apprendre les mathématiques, les langues et tout le tralala après... Après. Pour ce qui est des cours de violon, tu es maintenant assez douée pour ne plus en avoir. Tu peux apprendre par toi-même, s'entend. Et pour les cours de kendo, tu continueras ton apprentissage... par toi-même aussi.

Je le dévisageai. Puis Frédérique -toujours stoïque et l'air blasée. Puis Solomon -toujours souriant et calme. Ils formaient à eux trois, le groupe de protecteurs le plus étrange que j'aie jamais vu de toute ma vie.

-Eh bien heu... tant mieux. Ça veut dire que j'ai du temps libre, maintenant ?

-Exact. Dit Frédérique, l'air toujours morose.

Elle n'avait pas l'air fortement dans son assiette. Peut-être m'en voulait-elle de ma mauvaise humeur dés le matin ? A première vue, elle donnait juste l'impression de s'ennuyer fortement. Ou alors, de déprimer. Après une heure à zoner dans l'appartement sans rien faire, je m'assis à côté de ma « chevalier » -j'avais encore un mal de fou à les appeler comme cela- qui avait toujours une tête à faire peur aux morts.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Frédérique ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

Elle resta affalée sur le divan et soupira.

-Je me remémorais... le passé. Et je me demandais sérieusement comment Nathan allait bien pouvoir t'expliquer tout cela en une soirée et surtout, sans que tu t'énerves.

Je levai un sourcil. Qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ? D'accord, j'avais tendance à m'énerver facilement, mais c'était toujours pour de bonnes raisons. Hum. Bon il était vrai que c'était parfois pour des stupidités. Comme la fois où j'avais piqué une crise parce qu'elle avait un peu abimé mon livre préféré. L'espace d'un instant, je ne sus trop quoi faire. Puis maladroitement, je posai une main sur son épaule.

-Allons, Frédérique, je ne suis pas un monstre non plus. Je garderai mon calme, je te le promets.

Elle eut l'air quelque peu étonné, mais finit par me sourire.

-Je te remercie, Yumi. Je suis contente de m'être auto-proclamée ton chevalier. Tu es ma nouvelle raison de vivre.

Elle se mit debout puis, posa un genoux à terre et baissa la tête.

-Je te jure fidélité et protection jusqu'à ma mort, Yumi.

Je détestais quand ils faisaient ce genre de choses car cela avait le don de me mettre extrêmement mal à l'aise. Solomon et Nathan regardaient la scène avec attention.

-Allons, Frédérique... Ce... C'est rien... Enfin... Je... Heu... Je te remercie... Mais fais tout de même attention à toi, d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, se leva et prit congé, voulant être un peu seule. Nous la laissâmes partir. En attendant, Solomon et Nathan jouèrent aux échecs tandis que je lisais quelques vieux livres. Après m'être préparé un déjeuner indigne de ce nom, je pris mon violon et me mis à jouer, tout l'après-midi durant. Cela me faisait un bien fou. Je me vidais totalement la tête et au moins, je n'étais pas impatiente d'être au soir. C'était le meilleur moyen que j'avais en ma possession pour passer le temps, vu qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire ici, mis à part jouer aux échecs ou regarder la télévision -chose que je n'aimais pas du tout si ce n'était pas pour mes séries préférées ou les informations. Après quelques parties, Nathan et Solomon arrêtèrent le jeu d'échec. D'après ce que j'avais compris, ils étaient aussi fort l'un que l'autre. Néanmoins, je m'en fichais un peu. Je continuai à prendre plaisir à ma tâche et il fut 20h sans que je ne remarque rien. Frédérique revint, l'air de bonne humeur, à présent.

-Ça m'a fait un bien fou de sortir ! Dit-elle

-Je vois ! Lança Nathan, Tu es partie presque dix heures, Freddy !

Là, elle lui lança un regard assassin.

-J'ai parfois le besoin d'être seule, même si je ne suis pas humaine. En parlant de cela, je suppose que vous n'avez encore rien dit à Yumi.

-Nous t'attendions, Dit Solomon, un sourire dessiné sur son visage, Tu es aussi son chevalier, après tout.

Elle s'assit à côté de Nathan et remit ses longs cheveux bruns derrière son épaule, d'un coup de main.

-Je vois. Es-tu prête, Yumi ?

-Oui... Réussis-je à articuler.

J'étais prête oui, mais stressée. J'allais enfin en apprendre plus sur mes origines. Qui étaient mes parents, où étaient-ils, etc. Je m'assis à côté de Solomon, face à mes deux autres chevaliers, déposai mon violon ainsi que mon archet sur la table et attendis. Un silence de plomb s'installa. Je n'osai pas le couper, de peur de gâcher quelque chose. Ce fut Nathan qui prit la parole. De part mes observations, j'en avais déduit qu'il était comme qui dirait le chef de mes trois chevaliers. Chose que je ne comprenais pas, vu que Solomon avait plus de charisme et d'influence sur moi. Bref, nous n'en étions pas là.

-Yumi, pour commencer, il faudrait que tu comprennes que ce que nous allons t'expliquer ici n'est pas des plus agréables à entendre. Que du contraire. Et j'aimerais que tu n'en veuilles pas au blondinet de ne t'avoir rien dit jusqu'à présent. C'était la condition pour qu'il te garde. Il ne pouvait rien te dire jusqu'à ta majorité.

Je hochai la tête tandis que mon Solomon poursuivait pour son collègue.

-Évidemment, tu n'es pas encore majeure. Mais les évènements qui se sont produits la veille ont un peu accélérés les choses. Il faut savoir, Yumi, que tu es notre seule source d'espoir. Tu es la seule à pouvoir nous sauver. C'est pourquoi, depuis ta naissance, tu es en danger perpétuel. Et vu que tu ne pouvais pas avoir ton propre chevalier par toi-même, à cette époque, Nathan, Frédérique et moi avons décidés de le devenir, et de te protéger au péril de notre vie.

-Même si le rôle de Solomon était plutôt de faire la nounou. Dit la brune, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Et elle éclata de rire avec Nathan, sous mon regard blasé, ainsi que celui de mon protecteur, désespéré. Je me tournai vers ce dernier.

-Comment dois-je faire pour avoir un chevalier ? Questionnai-je.

L'espace d'un instant, je crus voir de l'inquiétude dans le regard de mon Solomon. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi. Je devais de toute manière bien avouer qu'il y avait pas mal de choses que je ne comprenais pas, en ce moment. Cette question avait d'ailleurs pour but de m'éclairer quelque peu.

-Il suffit que tu donnes ton sang à un humain. Dit-il, Tu lui en fais boire, et il se transformera en chevalier. Incapacité de dormir, de vieillir, nul besoin de manger et... les « pouvoirs » allant avec.

Je restai bouche-bée quelques instants. Ce n'était pas possible. Des tas d'autres questions me vinrent à l'esprit. Mais la première était...

-Mais... Alors... Qu'est-ce que je suis ? Qu'est-ce que je suis pour pouvoir créer... des... des... êtres comme... vous ?

Si j'avais dû m'attendre à une réaction de la part de mes chevaliers, je n'aurais jamais imaginé celle-là. Les trois sourirent et me remercièrent.

-Généralement, ceux qui nous voient sous notre véritable apparence auraient tendance à nous traiter de monstres, Expliqua Nathan.

Pour moi, c'était stupide, vu mon passé avec un de mes chevaliers.

-Nathan ! Je connais Solomon depuis toujours. Je sais qu'il est loin d'être un monstre. De même que vous deux... Vous êtes un peu bizarres mais, vous n'êtes pas des monstres.

-Une fois de plus, nous te remercions, Dit Frédérique. Pour répondre à ta question, tu peux créer ces « êtres » comme tu les appelles, car tu es comme nous. Et, désolée de te le dire aussi directement mais, tu es comme ce qu'est devenu Lionel... Une chiroptère. Évidemment bien plus évoluée. Tu es... une des chiroptères souche. Tu es une princesse. Car il y en a d'autres, avant toi. D'autres générations.

J'étais tellement absorbée par ses paroles que je ne fus même pas choquée. Du moins sur le coup. Quand elle eut fini son explication, je me levai, tel un automate. Je n'avais même pas la force de crier. Ni même de m'énerver. J'étais bien trop sous le coup de l'émotion. Alors comme cela, je n'étais pas humaine ? Ok, j'avais quelques différences avec les autres. Mais de là à être d'une... « espèce » différente... Je n'en revenais pas. Non, c'était totalement impossible.

Solomon me prit par le poignet. Je me tournai lentement vers lui.

-Je suis désolé, Yumi... Peut-être veux-tu qu'on en reste là ? Nous comprendrions, tu sais. Ce n'est pas facile d'apprendre...

-Non, Coupai-je, Je veux tout savoir ! Allez-y, continuez.

Et je me rassis, croisant les jambes et attendant. De toute manière, ça n'aurait pas pu être pire que d'apprendre que je n'étais pas humaine. Qu'en réalité, je m'étais traitée de monstre, en voyant Lionel. Pire, j'avais aussi traité mes trois chevaliers comme tels. Mais j'étais loin de me douter que je n'avais pas encore été mise au courant du pire. Ce fut Nathan qui prit la relève.

-Pour continuer et ne rien te cacher, le Bouclier Rouge est en fait une organisation créée dans le but de te protéger et de t'aider dans ta tâche. Mais ça, tu l'auras certainement compris hier. Bien. Comme l'a dit Frédérique, tu n'es pas la première génération de « chiroptères souches ». Moi, j'en connais quatre. Solomon, Frédérique et le journal de Joël en connaissent trois.

Je m'enfonçai de plus en plus dans le divan. Je ne comprenais absolument rien. Qu'était-ce donc que le journal de Joël ? Et si j'avais bien compris, il y avait d'autres chiroptères souches ? Je n'étais pas seule, alors ? Solomon vit mon regard submergé de questions. Il m'invita à en poser quelques unes. La première qui me passa par la tête fut le journal de Joël.

-Tu as bien fait de commencer par cette question, Me dit Solomon, L'histoire officielle est relatée dans un journal et a commencé il y a bien longtemps, en 1833. A cette époque, un homme du nom de Joël Goldschmidt a trouvé une sorte de momie... très étrange. Il la baptisa Saya. En la disséquant avec son collègue Amshel -Nathan grimaça- il découvrit deux cocons, impossibles à ouvrir. Par accident, ils se rendirent compte que les cocons absorbaient le sang. Ils continuèrent donc à les « nourrir » comme cela. Et un jour, deux bébés naquirent. Ils en nommèrent une Saya, comme la momie, et l'autre... ils l'enfermèrent dans une tour, sans lui donner de nom. Elles étaient toutes les deux des... cobayes. L'une dans un milieu humain, l'autre sans personne, en cage... comme un animal.

A mon tour, je grimaçai.

-Mais c'est horrible ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi les traiter ainsi ?

-Tu es vraiment trop empathique, ma petite Yumi. Et tu ne pourras jamais réellement comprendre ses intentions. Joël était un scientifique. C'est... une envie très forte, de vouloir tout savoir.

-Je ne suis pas empathique ! Dis-je en remontant mes genoux contre mon menton, C'est juste que je pensais être un de ces deux bébés.

Un ange passa, et mes trois chevaliers se mirent à éclater de rire. Comment pouvaient-ils...? Dans un moment pareil ! Je leur lançai un regard mauvais.

-Ce n'est pas drôle !

-Le contexte n'est pas drôle non, Dit Nathan, Mais tu ne sais pas te servir de ton cerveau, princesse. Réfléchis un peu. Le blondinet t'a bien dit que ça se passait en 1833 !

-Et alors ? Répondis-je de fort méchante humeur, On ne sait jamais, avec tous ces trucs de fous.

-Il faut bien avouer qu'elle n'a pas tord, Lança Frédérique, En apprenant ce genre de choses, il est clair qu'il y a de quoi se poser des questions. Et je vous rappelle qu'il y a soixante ans de cela, Saya s'était réveillée en ayant tout oublié de son passé. Bon d'accord, Yumi n'a réellement que dix-sept ans, mais soit. Bref je prends la relève pour la suite de l'histoire.

Frédérique savait faire preuve d'une grande autorité, quand elle s'y mettait. Sa voix grave y était certainement pour quelque chose. Elle continua donc la suite du récit.

-Les deux fillettes grandirent chacune de leur côté. Saya, la première te ressemblait beaucoup. Mauvais caractère, capricieuse, etc. En gros, il valait mieux ne pas l'avoir à dos. Joël lui avait trouvé un domestique personnel; Hagi. Il était un peu comme Solomon l'est avec toi. Peu après, Saya a trouvé sa sœur dans la tour. Néanmoins, elles ne connaissaient pas leur lien de parenté. De ce fait, elles sont devenues amies. Et Saya a nommé sa sœur « Diva ». Je te passe les détails, mais peu après, Saya a été obligée de transformer Hagi en chevalier. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, elle a délivré Diva de sa tour. Ça a engendré un massacre. Elle a tué tout les êtres humains présents ce jour-là. Saya s'est alors juré de la poursuivre et de la tuer.

Frédérique fit une pause et me lança un regard. La première question qui me vint à l'esprit me sembla néanmoins stupide.

-Mais... Comment allait-elle la tuer, si elles avaient toutes deux un pouvoir de guérison accéléré, comme... Moi ?

-Bonne question, Princesse, Lança Nathan. Tu peux guérir facilement, même si ton bras est arraché, il peut se recoller ou même repousser, si il est perdu. Néanmoins, c'est le sang qui te permet de te régénérer. Si tu n'en a plus consommé depuis longtemps, ou que tu as amassé trop de coups, tes blessures finiront par ne plus cicatriser. Et puis Yumi, tu penses vraiment que si je te coupais la tête, tu survivrais ?

J'avalai ma salive avec difficultés.

-Ça va, j'ai compris.

-Mais il y a une façon encore plus radicale. -Il fit une légère pause- Le sang de l'autre.

Devant mon regard interrogateur, Solomon prit la relève.

-Ce que Nathan veut dire, c'est que le sang de l'une, tue l'autre. A chaque fois qu'une reine met au monde des princesses, elles sont inévitablement par deux. Une aux yeux rouges, l'autre aux yeux bleus. Il est primordial que tu saches que si on venait à mélanger le sang des deux, il se cristalliserait. On peut donc diviser notre « espèce » en deux catégories.

-Chez moi, on appelait ça des clans, Lança Nathan d'un ton mou, Le clans des yeux rouges, et le clan des yeux bleus. C'est aussi simple que ça. Les deux clans ne se côtoyaient jamais. Sauf pour la reproduction. Héhéhé.

Il avait pris un de ces regards de pervers. Je soupirai.

-D'accord. Donc, je fais partie du clan aux yeux rouges, c'est ça ? Et, si j'ai bien compris la logique, je ne peux rien contre ceux de mon clan, chevaliers inclus, mais mon sang peut tuer toute personne du clan adverse. Et vice-versa. Je pourrai me faire tuer par n'importe qui du clan des yeux bleus.

-Faux ! Dit Frédérique. Le sang d'un chevalier « bleu » ne peut rien te faire. Si c'était le cas, tu serais morte, il y a un mois, en ayant bu le sang du blondinet. Mais il est vrai que toi, tu peux tuer les chevalier dits « bleus ».

Lentement, je tournai la tête vers Solomon, l'air de plus en plus perturbée.

-Je ne suis pas un chevalier « rouge », Expliqua-t-il, Du moins à la base. La reine à m'avoir transformé fut Diva.

-Diva ? Répétai-je d'une voix suraigüe, Tu es un chevalier de Diva ?

-J'étais ! Souligna-t-il une fois encore, J'ai décidé de rejoindre les rangs de Saya. J'en étais... Amoureux. Mais elle m'a éconduit. Gentiment d'ailleurs. Néanmoins, je ne me voyais pas retourner auprès de Diva. Et de toute manière, elle décéda quelques temps plus tard. Saya avait finalement réussi à la tuer. C'était il y a maintenant soixante ans. Diva nous a laissé deux petites filles derrière elle, que j'ai décidé de protéger comme ma propre vie. Miyu et... Misa.

Il baissa les yeux, en m'annonçant cela. Nathan et Frédérique l'avaient imité. Je me retrouvai à regarder autour de moi. Je me sentais frustrée.

-Dire que je pensais que Miyu était ma sœur... Enfin, je n'aurais pas été très heureuse de la combattre, comme l'ont fait Saya et Diva entre elle. Allons bon ! Vous me racontez la suite ? En fait, Miyu est ma mère, c'est ça ?

Je ris toute seule. D'un rire néanmoins assez jaune. J'avais peur d'en apprendre plus, finalement.

-Non... Dit Frédérique en se levant, faisant voler ses cheveux dans tous les sens, C'était Misa, ta mère. J'étais son premier et unique chevalier. Et j'ai failli à ma tâche principale, qui était de la protéger. La protéger elle... et sa descendance.

Je fus réellement mal à l'aise de la voir aussi triste. Je tentai désespérément de la rassurer.

-A... Allons, Frédérique ! On est pas sûr que Misa soit... Morte, n'est-ce pas ?

-Misa est morte sous mes yeux, et je n'ai rien pu faire.

Ma mère était donc morte. D'un autre côté, j'aurais dû m'en douter dés le début. Si elle avait encore été en vie, Solomon ne m'aurait jamais dit « Je t'expliquerai plus tard » mais « Tu verras ta mère plus tard ». J'étais tout de même déboussolée. Comme si on m'avait brisé mon rêve le plus profond. C'était tout simplement horrible. Mais avant tout, il fallait que je pense à Frédérique. Moi, je n'avais jamais connu ma mère. Finalement, j'avais perdu une inconnue. C'était triste, oui. Mais pas autant que mon chevalier féminin. J'étais par ailleurs très heureuse qu'elle se soit ralliée à moi. Maladroitement, je me levai et posai une main sur son épaule, m'arrivant pourtant à dix centimètres au dessus de la tête.

-Mais Frédérique... Tu as réussi à me protéger. Je suis certaine que Misa ne t'en veux pas. Tu auras tout de même réussi une partie de ton travail. Je t'en serai à jamais infiniment reconnaissante.

Mais quand elle plongea ses yeux dans les miens, je n'y vis que de la tristesse.

-Je n'ai même pas réussi entièrement cette tâche. Pour mon plus grand malheur.

-Frédérique... Dis-je en tremblant, Je suis là... entière... en vie...

C'était impossible. Tout cela n'était que foutaises ! Ce n'était pas vrai ! Ils n'avaient pas pu faire ça ! Comment avaient-ils pu laisser faire ça ? Soudain, Solomon se leva et me prit dans ses bras.

-Yumi...

-Dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai. Dites-le !

J'enfouis mon visage dans le smoking de mon protecteur préféré. Je ne voulais pas sentir les larmes couler sur mes joues.

-Je suis désolée... Murmura Frédérique de sa voix grave, C'est de ma faute. Deux des chevaliers de Miyu étaient contre moi. Misa tentait désespérément de vous protéger. Vous étiez dans votre berceau. Puis Miyu est arrivée. Et... elle l'a tué. Et elle s'est attaqué à ta sœur. En premier. Nous n'avons rien pu faire. C'est Solomon qui t'a sauvé. Il s'est débarrassé de ses ennemis en deux en trois mouvements. Il a été fantastique.

-Mais malheureusement pas assez rapide, Murmura-t-il a son tour, Je suis désolé, Yumi. J'aurais voulu... Vous sauvez toutes les deux.

Évidemment. Solomon savait pertinemment bien que j'avais toujours voulu avoir une sœur ou un frère. Alors ce manque venait surement de là. Ma sœur me manquait, tout simplement. Si j'avais su. Je m'éloignai quelque peu de mon chevalier.

-Miyu. A tué ma sœur, et ma mère ?

-Exactement, princesse, Confirma Nathan, plus sérieux que jamais.

Je me dirigeai alors vers le sabre qui m'avait été confié la veille et qui était dans un coin, près d'une des armoires. Lentement, je le pris et le sortis de ce fourreau. Je déposai l'étui aux côtés de mon violon et brandit mon arme droit devant moi. Je sentis alors une force me gagner. Une force et une soif de vaincre. Du courage aussi. Mon corps entier le ressentait. Jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. C'en devenait réellement indescriptible. Quand enfin, un son sortit de ma bouche, je fus étonnée d'avoir une voir claire. Claire et déterminée.

-Miyu, ma tante, le regrettera. Je jure sur ce sabre de venger ma sœur et ma mère, décédées sous sa lame.

Une lueur d'étonnement pu se lire dans les yeux de Solomon. Puis, il se mit à genoux, bientôt imité de ses deux autres acolytes, et il prit la parole, aussi déterminé que moi.

-Et nous t'obéirons, nous te protègerons. Nous mourrons pour toi. Dorénavant, tu es notre reine. Notre épouse, notre sœur, notre fille.

Je baissai ma lame. Je n'aimais pas vraiment la définition d'un chevalier. Mais j'allais devoir faire avec. Soudain je vis enfin mon reflet dans la fenêtre en face de moi et découvris avec stupéfaction que mes yeux, d'un brun foncé, brillaient dorénavant d'un rouge vif, éclatant.

-Comment...?

Mes chevaliers se levèrent. Ce fut Nathan qui m'expliqua qu'une fois dans une situation de combat, les yeux des reines prenaient une teinte vive. Cela remontait certainement à il y avait bien longtemps. Mais il n'était au courant de rien. Pendant ses explications, mes pupilles étaient revenues à une couleur normale. Et une nouvelle question m'arriva au cerveau.

-Au fait, et Saya, où est-elle ?

-Elle hiberne, Répondit toujours Nathan, D'ailleurs, elle devrait bientôt se réveiller, si je ne m'abuse. D'ici deux ou trois ans.

Je n'eus pas le temps de demander ce qu'était cette histoire d'hibernation. Ce fut Frédérique qui m'en dit plus.

-Les reines ne peuvent, après un certain temps de vie active, continuer ainsi. Il faut qu'elles dorment. Saya et Diva restaient en vie de deux à trois ans, et se mettaient à dormir pour une durée approximative de trente ans. Pour ce qui est de Miyu et de Misa, leur durée de sommeil est de quinze ans, pour dix ans de vie.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Et moi ? Combien d'années ai-je encore à vivre normalement ? Et combien de temps vais-je devoir hiberner ?

-Pour les années qu'il te reste avant ta première hibernation, un peu plus de dix ans, Répondit Solomon, Maintenant... Pour ce qui est de ta durée de sommeil et de celle que tu auras à vivre, nous ne le savons pas. C'est pour cela que nous allons devoir te veiller. Et puis aussi et surtout, pour te protéger de Miyu.

-Comment ça ?

-Il n'y a rien de plus fragile qu'une reine en sommeil. C'est aussi pour cela que nous existons. Qui plus est, tu as besoin du sang d'un chevalier, lors de ton réveil. Pour que tu reprennes tes esprits. C'est primordial. D'ailleurs, en ce moment, Saya est en Amérique du Sud. Nous voulions être certain que Miyu ne la trouve pas facilement. Et Hagi est avec elle. Il la veille, il la protège. Même quand elle dort. Avant, nous n'avions pas vraiment ce problème. Saya et Diva étaient les deux seules reines. Elles dormaient à peu près en même temps donc aucune des deux n'aurait été attaquer l'autre dans son sommeil. Mais non seulement, Miyu a un temps d'hibernation décalé par rapport à celui de Saya -et certainement le tiens- mais en plus, elle est fourbe au point d'attaquer à ce moment. Comprends-tu le danger, Yumi ?

Je hochai la tête. Ma tante était donc une personne vraiment vile. Il fallait que je fasse fortement attention. Elle était prête à tout pour avoir ma peau, ainsi que celle de Saya. Une foule de nouvelles questions se bousculaient dans ma tête. Alors que je voulus ouvrir la bouche pour les déverser sur mes chevaliers, j'entendis des hurlements horriblement assourdissants. Je les avais déjà entendu. La veille. C'était les mêmes cris que ceux de Lionel, une fois transformé en chiroptère. Mon sang se glaça tandis que Nathan regardait dehors.

-Nom de dieu, ils sont une dizaine !

Sans crier gare, Frédérique ouvrit une des fenêtres et sauta pour se retrouver dans la rue. Elle fut rapidement suivie par Solomon. Je courus jusqu'à l'appui, criant de plein poumons.

-Frédérique ! Solomon !

Nathan me passa devant et, juste avant de sauter, me demanda de les rejoindre. Je comptai rapidement les chiroptères. Ils étaient exactement douze. Mes chevaliers, bien que vifs, avaient tout de même du mal. Bref, ils avaient besoin de moi. Je me mis debout sur l'appui de fenêtre. Je me rappelai soudainement que nous étions au cinquième étage. Et c'était haut. Très haut. Je continuai à tenir fermement mon sabre contre moi. Tout d'un coup, j'avais perdu toute envie de me battre. Même avec de « super pouvoirs » comme les miens, j'allais me faire mal, très mal en atterrissant. Soudain, je vis Solomon se faire lourdement attaquer par une des créatures et se faire éjecter quelques mètres plus loin. Il saignait. Fort, même. Certes, sa blessure allait bientôt cicatriser, mais je sentis néanmoins une bouffée de colère m'envahir. Et, prenant mon courage à deux mains, je pris ma respiration et sautai. Je vis alors le sol se rapprocher dangereusement et je me sentis atterrir lourdement. Je me laissai par ailleurs aller sur les genoux. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'étais sur le champ de bataille. Et certainement pas la dernière. Les chiroptères m'aperçurent enfin. A une vitesse défiant les records mondiaux, Solomon se plaça devant moi. Son bras droit était changé en une lame que je devinais aussi tranchante que celle de mon sabre.

-Yumi ! N'oublie jamais que ton sang est la clef. Lui seul peut les délivrer de leur sort.

-Oui.

Avec moins d'hésitations que la veille, je me coupai l'extrémité du pouce et mon sang, ce jour-là d'un rouge foncé se répandit le long des petites gouttières de la lame. Je me relevai, prête à combattre.

-Et n'oublie pas, Princesse ! Me Cria Nathan de sa voix tellement agaçante, Ne blesse surtout pas Solomon, sinon tu pourras dire adieu à tes nuits paisible avec lui dans le même lit !

-Je l'avais bien compris, merci !

Je sentis à nouveau cette envie de combattre, ce courage, cette force monter en moi. Je me mis à courir du plus vite que je le pouvais, dépassant Solomon sans le frôler de mon sabre, écorchant néanmoins le chiroptère face à nous. Et je me précipitai dans la masse de corps difformes et bruns, les frôlant de mon sabre les uns après les autres. Je remarquai que mon chevalier préféré s'était mis quelque peu en retrait. Même si sur le coup, cela me fit légèrement mal, je comprenais. Je ne maîtrisais pas encore réellement l'art du sabre et je risquais à tout moment de le blesser, même sans le vouloir. Nos ennemis furent vite éliminés. Plus vite que je l'aurais cru, d'ailleurs. Une fois que je fus à nouveau dans un état normal, Solomon se rapprocha de moi, imité par ses deux acolytes.

-Tu as été spectaculaire, Me dit-il en souriant.

Nathan joignit ses mains et prit une expression d'extase

-Yumi chérie ! Tu étais tout simplement majestueuse ! Cette robe t'a été à ravir ! Dommage qu'elle soit couverte de sang... Mais tu étais sublime ! Une véritable star ! Une perle !

-Une vraie princesse ! Lança une douce voix, au loin. Oui ! Yumi-Chan est une princesse. Mieux, une reine.

Nous regardâmes autour de nous, cherchant d'où venait cette voix. Je vis alors une silhouette au fond de la rue et prévins les autres, qui se mirent directement en position défensive. L'ombre approchait pourtant doucement, la démarche sereine. Quand elle fut assez proche, je découvris qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un homme, aux cheveux noirs, plutôt courts et très bien coiffés. Son visage était fin, et typé asiatique. D'après ce qu'il avait avait dit, je pouvais même en conclure qu'il venait du Japon. Ou alors, c'était encore un fanatique de ce pays, mais j'en doutais fortement. Il portait une chemise d'un blanc aussi pur que celui du costard de Solomon, et un pantalon d'un noir aussi profond que celui de ses cheveux. Il possédait évidemment les chaussures et la cravate de la même couleur. À peu près à cinq mètres de notre petit groupe, il s'arrêta.

-Oui. Vous êtes sublime, Murmura-t-il de sa douce voix

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demandai-je

Il s'inclina bien bas. C'en était presque digne de Solomon ou des deux autres ploucs.

-Je me présente. Je me nomme Kyou Otawa. Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Yumi-Chan.

Je le dévisageai tandis qu'il se redressait et me fixait d'un air charmant.

-Je suis désolée de vous mettre mal à l'aise mais... ça ne me dit toujours pas vraiment qui vous êtes. D'ailleurs, comment me connaissez-vous ?

Mon interlocuteur parut enchanté.

-Vous êtes bien polie, Yumi-Chan. C'est digne d'une reine. Mieux, c'est digne de _notre_ épouse.

Je voyais tout de suite mieux. Un chevalier. Encore un. Je me tournai vers mes trois protecteurs en soupirant.

-Encore un chevalier ! Vous auriez pu me mettre au cour...

Frédérique m'avait prise contre elle, sans que je ne m'y attende, me coupant dans ma phrase. Je jetai rapidement un regard à Solomon et Nathan. Ils arboraient tous les deux un air agressif.

-C'est un chevalier oui, Expliqua Frédérique, Mais pas un des tiens. Il s'agit d'un des chevaliers de Miyu !


	8. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6: Les problèmes débutent toujours quelque part.

Kyou Otawa était vraiment poli et correct. Un peu comme je l'avais été avec Saya, lors de notre première réelle rencontre au Zoo. Il s'était même présenté à nous sans la moindre crainte que nous l'attaquions. En réalité, je décelais de la confiance dans sa manière d'être. Cela se confirma quand Frédérique prit ma petite Yumi contre elle et que Nathan et moi adoptâmes une position agressive. Il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre et nous scanna seulement de ses yeux d'un noir profond, tout en dessinant un air espiègle sur son visage.

-Allons bon. Je ne veux en aucun cas vous attaquer. De toute manière, je suis seul et vous êtes quatre. Il faudrait être totalement stupide ou fou pour se jeter dans un combat contre vous. J'ai créé ces chiroptères juste pour voir ce que vous donniez en combat, c'est tout.

Nous lui lançâmes un regard étonné et interrogateur. « Il » avait créé les chiroptères ? Impossible. Seules les reines souches pouvaient le faire.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Nathan.

-J'ai créé un Delta 67 de nouvelle forme. À partir de sang de chevalier. Je l'ai appelé, le Delta 68 -je n'ai jamais été très doué pour inventer les noms, vous m'en voyez désolé. Je suis heureux du résultat, mes chiroptères sont aussi bonnes que celles créées à partir d'une de nos princesses. Et il y a moyen d'en faire bien plus. Ce combat fut fortement bénéfique. Et qui plus est, j'ai été fortement amusé de voir Solomon se détacher de votre petit groupe. C'est triste qu'il doive rester à l'écart. -Il me regarda, alors- Finalement, tu ne peux pas protéger de tout ton souffle ta très chère Yumi-Chan. Tu n'as pas assez de courage que pour lui offrir ta vie. Tu es un piètre chevalier.

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase que je m'étais jeté sur lui, mon bras transformé en mon éternelle lame. Il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir. Même si je n'étais pas le plus apte à protéger Yumi, je le ferai au péril de ma vie. Mais là, pour cette bataille, elle n'avait pas eu besoin de moi. Elle était bien trop douée pour douze de ces stupides créatures.

Mais le chevalier de Miyu fut bien plus rapide que moi. Il me prit le bras, me souleva d'un énorme coup de lame dans le ventre, et m'envoya voler derrière lui, pour que je finisse par atterrir lourdement sur le sol. Je me redressai lentement tout en m'appuyant sur mes genoux, repassant dans ma tête ce qu'il venait de faire. Mon ventre me faisait un mal de fou. Cela faisait -trop- longtemps que je ne m'étais plus nourri d'un peu de sang. La cicatrisation était donc plus longue que d'habitude.

-Solomon ! Cria Yumi.

Je la vis se dégager de l'emprise de Frédérique et courir vers moi. Elle dépassa Kyou sans qu'il ne fasse rien. Quand elle fut à mes côtés, elle passa mon bras gauche autour de ses épaules.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix inquiète.

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Mes blessures seront bientôt résorbées, Dis-je en tentant de sourire. Mais la douleur me fit plutôt grimacer.

Kyou se tourna lentement vers nous. Il semblait toujours amusé de la situation.

-Yumi-Chan, pourquoi restes-tu avec un impuissant pareil ? Il ne pourra jamais te protéger comme il se doit. Il te faut un chevalier qui puisse...

-Je sais parfaitement ce qui me convient ! Trancha ma princesse d'un ton sec.

-Tu pourrais faire équipe avec Miyu. Dit-il en faisant fi de ce qu'elle avait prononcé, Je suis certain que ça ne la dérangerait pas, si tu faisais des concessions évidemment. Nous pourrions dominer le monde des humains, tous ensemble. -Il me lança alors un regard dédaigneux- Enfin... Peut-être pas tous.

J'eus une fois de plus envie de lui trancher la tête. Mon corps avait finit de se régénérer, mais j'étais toujours avec Yumi, accroupi à terre.

-Je ne compte certainement pas rejoindre les rangs de Miyu pour dominer le monde. Tout ce que je veux, c'est reprendre mon traintrain quotidien avec Solomon. Mais avant, je dois venger Misa ainsi que ma sœur.

Kyou rajusta ses lunettes sur son nez. Son expression était totalement indéchiffrable. Il s'agissait là de l'homme le plus mystérieux que j'avais vu de toute ma vie, avec Hagi qui n'était pas mal non plus dans son genre. Le chevalier de Miyu s'inclina.

-Bien. Si c'est ce que tu désires. Je prends congé, Yumi-Chan. Certes, ta présence est agréable, mais je dois faire d'autres choses. Puis comme cela, je te laisserai tranquille. Oh ! Au fait, savez-vous combien nous sommes ? De chevaliers de Miyu, s'entend.

Frédérique leva un sourcil.

-Surement six ou sept, non ? Aux dernières nouvelles, vous étiez cinq.

Il se tourna vers elle.

-Non. Nous sommes douze. Tout comme les douze chiroptères que vous avez combattu aujourd'hui. Sans compter Miyu. Autant dire tout de suite que vous n'aurez pas facile, à quatre. Même si vous avez l'aide du Bouclier Rouge. Sur ce... Sayōnara Yumi-Chan.

Et d'un bond, il sauta sur le toit d'un immeuble, pour finalement partir et se fondre dans la nuit parisienne. Je me relevai, imité par ma petite princesse. Avais-je bien entendu ? Douze chevaliers, j'en pâlis. Heureusement, Kaï était compris dedans. Enfin, je l'espérais. Dire que cela faisait dix-sept ans qu'il essayait de la raisonner... J'étais tellement absorbé dans mes pensées que je ne sentis même pas Frédérique et Nathan nous rejoindre. Ce fut Yumi qui m'en sortit, tout en brisant le silence

-C'est beaucoup, douze chevaliers ?

-Beaucoup ? Répéta Nathan, C'est énorme. Je n'ai jamais vu de reine ni de princesse avoir plus de cinq chevaliers. C'est même difficile à gérer...

-Pourquoi donc ? Demanda-t-elle alors que nous rentrions dans l'immeuble.

-Simple, Répondit Frédérique, Un chevalier veut constamment le bonheur de sa reine. Mais en contre-partie, si elle a un chevalier favori, les autres voudront la place. Car être le favori de la reine est comme qui dirait être celui qui la rend la plus heureuse. Celui qui, rien que par sa présence, lui procure du bonheur. Tu comprends ?

Nous entrâmes dans l'appartement. Heureusement que Nathan avait pensé à prendre les clefs sur lui, même si il nous aurait été aussi simple, finalement, de sauter et rentrer par la fenêtre. Mais nous n'étions pas vraiment à penser à cela. Yumi s'installa dans un des divans, tandis que je refermais la fenêtre et me postais devant, à scruter les alentours.

-Mais alors, cela veut dire qu'ils ont plus tendance à se disputer que nous ?

-Ils doivent surement être séparés, Dis-je la tête ailleurs, Quand nous étions chevaliers de Diva, Nathan et moi, nous nous voyions très rarement, ainsi que les autres. Personnellement, il n'y a que Amshel que je voyais fréquemment.

Je fis une pause, ce fut mon acolyte de longue date qui poursuivit.

-Nous avions tous notre travail sur un continent différent. Mais en réalité, c'était aussi pour faire baisser un peu la tension qui existait entre nous tous. Par exemple, Solomon était jalousé par James. Tu as d'ailleurs manqué de te faire tuer plus d'une fois, ce jour-là.

Je me rappelais de ce jour comme si c'était hier. J'avais vraiment failli y passer oui. Déjà parce que le sabre de Saya m'avait presque éraflé. J'avais réellement échappé à la mort. Secondement, alors que je m'étais retrouvé dans une ruelle déserte à ruminer sur mon -triste- sort de solitaire, Amshel était arrivé. Mon but premier avait été de vouloir tuer Diva, pour obéir aux attentes de sa sœur. Mais pour cela, il fallait que j'élimine son premier chevalier. Ce dernier m'avait cruellement souri, avait sorti un pistolet de son smoking et m'avait tiré dessus. Mais contrairement à d'habitude, mes plaies ne s'étaient pas cicatrisées. En fait, m'avait expliqué Amshel, il avait inventé une sorte de nouveau « poison » qui anesthésiait notre cicatrisation durant quelques temps, ou du moins, qui la rendait extrêmement plus lente. Et puis j'avais perdu connaissance.

-Et ensuite, Termina d'expliquer Nathan, C'est moi qui l'ai sauvé ! Je l'ai ramené dans un vieil appartement à moi, et je l'ai soigné, de mes deux mains habiles.

Je me tournai vers le petit groupe. Yumi me regardait avec des yeux choqués, ronds comme des assiettes.

-Yumi... ce n'est pas ce que tu crois...

Nathan passa sensuellement un bras autour des épaules de notre reine à tous et lui murmura assez fortement et clairement pour que tout le monde l'entende;

-Tu veux connaitre la taille de son...

-NATHAN ! Coupa-t-on tous les trois en chœur.

Yumi était rouge comme une pivoine, Frédérique énervée comme jamais et quant à moi, j'étais dans un état entre celui des deux dames. Après quelques minutes à bombarder notre aîné d'injures, ma petite princesse, ayant repris une teinte plus ou moins naturelle, demanda :

-Au fait Nathan, tu étais aussi un chevalier de Diva ? Je ne savais pas que je devais aussi faire attention à ne pas te toucher par mégarde.

L'intéressé se mit alors debout et s'inclina légèrement.

-Je ne suis pas un chevalier de Diva. Et pour te devancer, je ne suis pas non plus un chevalier de Saya, ni de Misa et encore moins de Miyu. Ce qui est logique, vu que j'ai connu Diva.

Yumi fronça les sourcils. Elle arborait un de ses airs qui lui était propre: entre énervement, interrogation et amusement.

-Mais alors, de qui es-tu le chevalier ?

Il resta silencieux quelques temps. Nathan adorait cela. C'était en quelque sorte sa manière de faire patienter son « public ».

-Je suis le chevalier de ton arrière grande tante. C'est-à-dire, de la sœur de ton arrière grand-mère !

Yumi le regarda l'air abasourdie et prononça un long « Oooh ! » d'étonnement. Je ne pus empêcher ce sourire de s'afficher sur mon visage. Elle était si mignonne dans ce genre de moments. Bon, elle l'était tout le temps, il fallait bien l'avouer.

Alors qu'elle allait déverser tout un flot de questions sur Nathan, je me mis derrière elle et la pris dans mes bras.

-Il est temps que tu ailles au lit, maintenant.

-Quoi ? Déjà ? Protesta-t-elle, Mais...

-Mais il est trois heures du matin, Répliquai-je d'un ton qui ne laissait aucun refus.

Je la pris alors dans mes bras et allai la conduire à sa chambre. Je la déposai délicatement devant sa salle de bain et attendit quelques minutes qu'elle prenne sa douche. Elle revint, habillée d'une jolie nuisette de couleur noire, décorée de jolie dentelle. Je ne pus m'empêcher de la détailler. Vraiment, depuis quand portait-elle ces tenues si adultes et féminines ? Je ne l'avais décidément pas vue grandir. Ensuite, je la repris dans mes bras, la déposai sur son lit et la couvris de ses draps.

-Tu dors avec moi, cette nuit ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Nous verrons. Dans l'immédiat, je dois surtout parler à Nathan et Frédérique.

-D'accord, Répondit-elle, une petite moue boudeuse sur le visage.

Je souris et l'embrassai sur le front.

-Bonne nuit, Yumi.

-Bonne nuit Solomon.

Je me dirigeai alors vers l'entrée de sa chambre et fermai les lumières. Dans la pénombre, je lançai un dernier regard à ma princesse et refermai doucement la porte derrière moi. En me retournant, je manquai de frôler la crise cardiaque : Nathan me dévisageait sans scrupules.

-Tu es si mignon à t'occuper comme cela de notre petite Yumi, Dit-il de son regard tellement... A lui.

Puis il reprit son sérieux et lança d'une voix grave :

-Il faut qu'on parle, Solomon.

Je me dirigeai vers le salon avec lui sur les talons.

-Évidemment, Dis-je en m'asseyant face à Frédérique, tandis que mon acolyte prenait place dans le troisième divan, Nous devons parler de ce qu'il vient de se produire.

-Exact. C'est assez problématique, d'ailleurs...

Après quelques minutes de silence, ce fut Frédérique qui perça directement l'abcès. Nous n'allions pas tourner autour du pot pendant des heures non plus. Je la remerciai intérieurement.

-Si maintenant, même les chevaliers de Miyu arrivent à créer des chiroptères, nous ne sommes pas sortis de l'auberge. Autant dire même que nous sommes dans une merde n'égalant rien. Qui plus est, ils sont douze. Vous vous rendez compte ? Je me demande très franchement ce qu'ils attendent pour ne pas tous nous attaquer par surprise.

Un ange passa à nouveau. Effectivement, qu'attendaient-ils au juste ? Nathan éclaira notre lanterne, d'une voix simple et posée.

-C'est très simple. Nous en avons même parlé à Yumi. Il s'agit de la jalousie. Je suppose que chacun d'entre eux veut être le seul à ramener la tête de notre petite princesse à sa reine.

En effet, c'était une très bonne théorie. Nous avions encore cet atout avec nous. Nous avions plus de chance de les massacrer au cas par cas plutôt qu'en groupe. Néanmoins, je soupirai.

-Certes, nous sommes plus ou moins hors de danger. Mais ils savent où nous sommes maintenant. Nous avons tout de même eu deux attaques en deux jours. C'est bien trop. Et il faut avant tout, penser à protéger Yumi.

-Tu as raison, Solomon, Dit Frédérique, Mais que pouvons-nous faire ?

-Pourquoi ne pas retourner à New-York ?

-C'est hors de question ! S'écria Nathan, Ce serait bien trop simple pour nos ennemis de nous retrouver.

Il avait raison. Avec cette histoire d'ordinateur, ils savaient parfaitement où nous vivions, Yumi et moi. Je ne comprenais d'ailleurs pas pourquoi ils n'avaient pas tenté de nous attaquer avant. Que de mystères. Je détestais cela.

-Alors où allons-nous ? Demanda Frédérique, agacée, Nous n'allons pas trainer à Paris encore des mois, ce serait de la folie !

-Je vais chercher. Nous rassura Nathan, Ne vous en faites pas mes petits cœurs. J'ai un cerveau qui fonctionne parfaitement bien. Enfin, je compte tout de même sur vous pour m'aider, n'est-ce pas ?

Il insista bien, de son regard. Au moment où je m'apprêtais à accepter, nous entendîmes un bruit de pas légers derrière nous. Nous nous retournâmes et vîmes Yumi, l'air fatiguée et effrayée. Elle n'eut même pas besoin de me dire quoi que ce soit, j'avais compris : elle venait encore de cauchemarder. Je me levai et m'approchai d'elle.

-Solomon... S'il te plait...

Elle leva ses magnifiques yeux larmoyant vers moi. Je la pris doucement dans mes bras et lançai un regard amusé à mes deux acolytes.

-Je suis désolé, mais mon devoir m'attend.

Nathan soupira puis regarda Frédérique d'un air blasé.

-Bon... Je suppose que tu feras l'affaire, Freddy.

Nous les quittâmes tandis que la brune lançai un regard meurtrier à son collègue blond. L'ambiance risquait d'être encore une fort riche en émotions. D'ailleurs, quand nous entrâmes dans la chambre de ma petite princesse, les cris fusaient déjà dans le salon. Je soupirai en déposant, une fois de plus, délicatement Yumi sur son lit.

-Tu m'en veux ? Demanda-t-elle, Je t'accapare beaucoup... Je suis désolée.

-Que racontes-tu ? Dis-je en enlevant mon costard, ma cravate et mes chaussures pour me mettre plus à l'aise, Ça ne m'embête absolument pas. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

J'éteignis la lumière, m'allongeai à côté d'elle et commençai à lui caresser tendrement les cheveux et le visage. Elle se lova contre moi.

-Eh bien tu viens de soupirer.

C'en était tellement ridicule que je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Elle parut blessée.

-Allons, Yumi ! C'est de soulagement, que j'ai soupiré. Je préfère de loin être seul avec toi qu'avec Nathan et Frédérique. Surtout que dans ce genre de décisions, il y a toujours des disputes. Un des trois n'est pas d'accord avec les deux autres, etc.

-Je suis rassurée, Murmura-t-elle plus confiante, Je ne veux pas devenir un poids.

Doucement, je levai son visage vers le mien, lui souriant tendrement.

-Tu ne seras jamais un poids pour moi. Bien au contraire. Ma vie sans Diva et Saya est supportable. Mais ce n'est que grâce à toi. Tu es devenu ma raison de vivre.

Dans la pénombre de la nuit, je la vis rougir. Elle me remercia dans un souffle et elle ferma les yeux, toujours sous mes caresses. Ce que je venais de dire était tout à fait vrai. Soudainement, j'eus envie de l'embrasser et de la serrer extrêmement fort contre moi. Je l'étreignis un peu plus et approchai dangereusement mes lèvres des siennes. Je finis néanmoins par me retenir à temps. Qu'est-ce que j'avais ? Je ne comprenais pas. C'était la première fois que je n'avais pas seulement envie qu'elle soit heureuse ou quoi que ce soit pour elle. C'était la première fois que j'avais envie d'_elle_, tout simplement. Je devais devenir complètement dingue. Dépassé par les évènements. Je ne pouvais plus avoir ce genre d'envies. De toute manière, c'était tout simplement impossible avec elle. Pour la simple et bonne raison que Yumi me considérait comme son grand frère, ni plus ni moins. J'en étais certain.

Je passai la nuit à la regarder dormir contre moi. Si il y avait bien quelque chose que j'aimais faire, c'était cela. Elle était si paisible, lovée à mes côtés. J'aimais me rappeler mon passé avec elle, dans ces moments. Elle se réveillait souvent en hurlant après moi, réclamant que je reste auprès d'elle, étant petite. Ou parfois, elle venait jusque dans le salon et s'endormait sur mes genoux. Je me rappelais de tout : les saisons passées à Central Park, ses premiers pas, ses premiers mots, ses premières lectures, ses premières dents aussi. Nos rires à deux, nos sorties ensemble. Ces moments de paix me manquaient. Dorénavant, nous étions toujours sur les aguets, prêts à combattre. Peut-être pas elle. Mais pour ma part, c'était devenu chronique. Même en cet instant, je redoutais l'arrivée d'un des chevaliers de Miyu. Néanmoins -et heureusement, la nuit se déroula sans encombres.

Je réveillai Yumi vers 10h, pour qu'elle aie tout de même 7h de sommeil. Ma petite princesse était en pleine forme. Elle sortit de ses songes en me souriant. Elle s'habilla en vitesse d'un simple jeans et d'un t-shirt bien trop large, et nous rejoignîmes mes deux acolytes.

On eut dit qu'ils nous attendaient depuis longtemps. Nathan nous regarda arriver, l'air satisfait. Yumi fit mine d'aller à la cuisine chercher quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent, mais mon aîné la retint d'un geste de la main.

-Tu iras manger après ce que j'ai à vous dire ! Frédérique et moi avons trouvé l'endroit pour lequel nous allons partir le plus tôt possible !

Nous les regardâmes, l'air à la fois intéressés et interrogateurs. Un large sourire se dessina sur son visage, signe qu'il était vraiment fier de sa trouvaille.

-Nous partirons d'ici peu pour la Forêt Noire !

Je restai de marbre quelques secondes. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée, bien au contraire ! Elle était gigantesque. Nos ennemis auraient bien du mal à nous retrouver.

-Très bon endroit ! M'écriai-je, Même à treize, il leur faudra du temps avant de nous repérer !

-N'est-ce pas ? Je suis un génie.

-Arrête de te lancer des fleurs, Dit notre collègue d'un ton sec, je t'ai bien aidé.

-C'est quoi la Forêt Noire ?

Nous nous tournâmes tous trois vers la petite voix qui nous avait posé cette question. Yumi nous regardait, perdue. Il était vrai qu'en Amérique, les cours n'étaient parfois pas très poussés et surtout pas en ce qui concernait l'Europe. Mais tout de même, elle lisait beaucoup et sa culture générale n'était pas vraiment proche du néant.

-Tu veux rire ? S'indigna Nathan, La Forêt Noire est un lieu très connu pourtant !

-Désolée d'être une imbécile, Grogna-t-elle.

Nathan se leva, son bras dirigé théâtralement vers un horizon lointain et imaginaire.

-La Forêt Noire, princesse, est pourtant très connue ! Il s'agit d'une des plus grandes et plus belles forêts au monde ! Et au moins là-bas, comme l'a dit Solomon, on ne nous retrouvera pas facilement ! Pas d'internet, pas de téléphone, rien ! Nous vivrons tels des ermites, dans une cabane isolée de tout !

Il semblait jubiler d'impatience. Le visage de ma petite Yu', quant à lui fut rongé par l'horreur.

-QUOUWA ? Hurla-t-elle, Non mais vous déconnez ? Vous déconnez sérieusement hein ? Rassurez-moi ! Dites-moi qu'on ne va pas encore déménager ? Et surtout pas dans le trou du cul du monde ?

Nathan fut choqué.

-Mais ! Princesse ! Quel langage horrible ! Tu... C'est...!

-J'irai pas. Trancha-t-elle.

Je soupirai en voyant arriver de loin une longue dispute. Et j'eus une fois de plus raison. Yumi était têtue, mais Nathan n'avait rien à lui envier. Une semaine plus tard, nous nous envolâmes donc ensemble, accompagnés de Lyly, David et Sophie vers Berlin. Nous avions tout organisés. Nous étions partis dans un avion privé de Joël. Comme cela, personne ne serait au courant de notre manigance. Nous arrivâmes à la capitale Allemande dans la soirée et partîmes pour la Forêt Noire dans deux voitures, elles aussi apprêtées par le Bouclier Rouge. Yumi tirait une tête d'enterrement. J'avais pourtant bien tenté de la raisonner, mais il n'y avait rien à faire : elle ne voulait pas partir pour la Forêt Noire. Il était vrai qu'elle aimait les grandes villes et leur stress. C'était donc un véritable supplice pour elle de devoir s'isoler dans une forêt. Elle nous bouda tous, sans exception, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme contre mon épaule. C'était peut-être encore pire que quand je lui avais annoncé qu'elle allait devoir partir pour Paris, car ici, elle utilisait toute son énergie à râler, pas seulement à être triste. Même quand nous arrivâmes à la cabane, elle ne prononça pas un mot et sortit de la voiture. Nathan ouvrit la porte et elle s'engouffra dans l'habitation, le regard critique. Je lui emboitai le pas.

-Alors, ce n'est pas mal, non ?

-Mouais.

Et elle partit visiter. Après sa -rapide- inspection, elle décida de prendre la chambre la plus grande parce que « Elle est pas géniale mais bon ». Et sans nous souhaiter une bonne fin de nuit, elle alla terminer la sienne, tandis que Lyly, David et Sophie choisissaient leurs chambres Après quinze longues minutes à ramener, Nathan, Frédérique et moi, les valises à la cabane -mais nous pouvions aussi appeler cela un très grand chalet, en réalité- Yumi revint dans le hall d'entrée.

-Solomon, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

-Eh bien, j'apporte les bagages, Répondis-je étonné.

-Pourquoi tu ne me rejoins pas ? Demanda-t-elle sèchement.

Je ne sus quoi répondre. Cela faisait depuis l'annonce de notre départ qu'elle refusait de me voir dormir avec elle. Nathan et Frédérique revinrent, portant deux énormes sacs chacun. Ils contenaient des provisions autant en nourriture qu'en sang. Devant mon lourd silence, notre princesse reprit.

-Laisse bosser Nathan et Fred. Toi, tu viens dormir avec moi.

Les deux me fusillèrent du regard alors que Yumi repartait dans sa chambre. Je me tournai vers mes acolytes.

-Je suis désolé.

-Allons, le chouchou, ce n'est pas de ta faute, Me rassura Nathan, un air tout de même mauvais dessiné sur son visage, De toute façon, nous avons bientôt terminé. Puis il s'agit là d'un ordre de la princesse. Nous devons lui obéir. Passe une bonne nuit et surtout, profites-en bien. Après tout, ton rôle est aussi celui de participer à la création de nouvelles héritières, pas seulement de la protéger, n'est-ce pas ?

Frédérique soupira et je partis, en rage, rejoindre Yumi. Elle était déjà dans son lit, m'attendant impatiemment. Quand je me fus installé à ses côtés, elle fit comme d'habitude -bien que son « Bonne nuit » fut assez froid- et s'endormit dans mes bras. Je râlais toujours comme un poux contre Nathan. Quelle idée de penser à la descendance de notre espèce maintenant ! D'ailleurs, Yumi ne voudra certainement jamais avoir d'enfants avec qui que ce soit. Avec ce qu'elle avait vécu, il y avait de quoi être dégoûté, et c'était tout à fait normal. Donc, la lignée s'arrêterait, étant donné que Saya était heureuse avec Hagi et que Miyu allait disparaître. C'était tout de même triste, en y réfléchissant bien. Je me mis sur le dos. Yumi grogna et passa son bras autour de moi. Je souris tout en fixant le plafond. Une image m'arriva soudainement en tête. Je m'imaginai rentrer à l'appartement, à New-York, revenant du travail. Ma reine m'y attendait, aux fourneaux. Et avec elle, sur la table de la cuisine, deux petites princesses, un mélange homogène de Yumi et moi. Je les imaginais crier de joie « Papa est rentré, papa est rentré ! » et Yumi m'embrasser doucement en me souhaitant la bienvenue. Mon simple sourire enchanté se transforma en sourire béat et niais. Le stress n'était vraiment pas bon pour moi et m'apportait réellement des idées stupides. Néanmoins, je continuai à me laisser transporter par le vent de mes pensées, comme cela jusqu'au petit matin. Ma princesse se réveilla alors lentement, s'étirant et baillant. Elle se redressa et se tourna vers moi.

-Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? Demanda-t-elle

-Excellente. Et la tienne ?

-De même !

Elle sauta d'un bond sur moi et posa sa tête contre mon torse. Je l'enlaçai lentement. Elle semblait être dans de meilleures dispositions que durant les jours précédents. Heureusement que je m'étais habitué à ses changements d'humeur.

-Nous allons faire un tour, tout à l'heure ? Comme ça, nous visiterons un peu les alentours. Peut-être qu'il y a des trucs plus intéressant que des arbres et de feuilles, dans le coin.

-Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, je me ferai un plaisir de me promener avec toi.

Ravie de ma réponse, elle enfouit son visage dans mon cou et resta comme cela de longues minutes.

-Solomon... Tu crois que c'était réellement une bonne solution que nous partions pour ici ? Je veux dire, les chevaliers de Miyu ne nous retrouveront pas ? C'est vrai ? Puis... Pourquoi ne pas plutôt aller les attaquer ? Enfin, je veux dire que nous n'arriverons à rien si nous les fuyons à longueur de temps.

Elle avait raison. Avait-elle cogité tout cela durant la nuit ? Ou même durant la semaine? Je réfléchis quelques instants.

-Eh bien... Pour le moment, c'est la seule solution que nous ayons trouvée. Dans le sens où, si nous étions restés à Paris, les chances qu'ils nous attaquent auraient augmentées de jour en jour. Là, il le faudra pas mal de temps pour nous retrouver. Très certainement des mois entiers. Maintenant, je t'avoue que si nous ne pouvons pas les attaquer, c'est parce que tu n'es pas encore tout à fait prête. Que ce soit mentalement ou physiquement.

Elle parut choquée.

-Je suis prête ! Tu oublies que je veux venger ma mère et ma sœur !

-Ne dis pas d'idioties. Je suis certaine que tu n'es pas capable de tuer un chevalier. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils sont bien plus puissant que toi. Et mentalement... tu auras du mal à enlever la vie à quelqu'un, tout simplement. Je suis certain que les chimères que tu as tuées continuent à te hanter l'esprit. N'ai-je pas raison ?

Elle me fixa longuement de ses grands yeux marrons puis, son regard s'attrista.

-Je me dis à chaque fois, que les chiroptères que j'ai tué étaient avant tout des êtres humains. Cela fait donc de moi une meurtrière. Non ?

Je comprenais son désarroi et l'étreignis un peu plus contre moi.

-Tu n'es pas une criminelle. Tu es même leur sauveuse. Sans toi, il erreraient longtemps, tuant ou transformant d'autres humains. Comprends-tu ?

-Oui, je comprends, Murmura-t-elle, Merci... Solomon.

Nous restâmes dans cette position encore quelques temps. Puis, Yumi se décida enfin de se lever. Elle alla prendre sa douche, puis son petit déjeuner. Quand elle eut finit, nous partîmes ensemble dans les bois. Nous étions vers la fin juin et bien qu'il fusse normalement très chaud, les arbres nous protégeaient du soleil ardant. Ma princesse avait encore mis une de ses jolies robes d'un blanc éclatant, allant de paire avec mon chemisier. Néanmoins, je m'étais pour une fois vêtu d'un jeans. Cela avait d'ailleurs eut comme effet d'étonner tout le monde, y compris Yumi. Nathan était venu vers moi, tentant presque de m'embrasser en me disant que j'étais vraiment très mignon et que j'avais de « très belles fesses dans ce petit pantalon moulant ». Furieuse et rouge comme une pivoine, Yumi m'avait pris par le poignet et nous sortit tous deux du chalet.

Bref, nous marchâmes des heures durant dans la forêt pour finalement arriver à un petit village, composé de quelques maisons, d'une poste, d'une épicerie et d'une auberge faisant aussi office de restaurant. Nous nous arrêtâmes pour que ma princesse puisse manger quelque chose. Le petit restaurant était assez chaleureux et propre à sa région, avec ses grosses poutres au plafond. Quand elle eut terminé son énorme assiette typiquement allemande, Yumi me regarda, l'air énervée et triste à la fois.

-Solomon... nous avons dû faire cinq heures de marche pour arriver jusqu'à ce village perdu... On va faire comment pour survivre !

Sa voix était suraiguë. Elle devait être au bord de la déprime. Mais je me doutais surtout que c'était beaucoup de cinéma, qu'elle nous faisait là. Ce qui m'inquiétait surtout, étaient en réalité nos réserves de sang. D'accord, nous avions de quoi faire un bon mois pour Nathan, Frédérique, elle et moi. Mais après ?

-Nous allons survivre, Yumi. Nous avons une télévision après tout.

-Et internet ? Et les magasins ? Et les bruits d'ambulances et autres ?

Rien à faire, elle préférait de loin la ville à la campagne profonde, ça c'était certain.

-Tu as bien fait un mois à Paris sans internet. Même chose pour les magasins, tu n'en as pas beaucoup profité. Et les sirènes sont remplacées par le chant des oiseaux. Que demander de plus.

Exaspérée, elle se leva.

-Mouais. Je ne suis pas convaincue, Ronchonna-t-elle.

Je payai l'addition et nous rentrâmes au chalet. Il nous fallut plus de temps qu'à l'aller. Nous nous perdîmes dans l'immensité de la forêt. Nous arrivâmes vers 21h. Ma princesse était affamée. Elle s'empiffra des restes de dîner de nos trois compères humains. Pendant ce temps, je fis part de mes inquiétudes à propos des réserves de sang à Nathan. Ce dernier me rassura : il trouverait bien une solution en temps voulu. Je détestais ce manque de responsabilités et malheureusement, je devais faire avec.

Mais contre toute attente, tout se passa bien. Mon compère avait trouvé comment avoir de nouvelles réserves de sang. Il avait demandé de l'aide aux villageois des alentours -évidemment il y avait plus d'un bourg près de chez nous- en expliquant que Yumi et moi étions atteints d'une maladie assez rare et demandant des transfusions sanguines. Ils l'avaient cru. Nous avions donc chaque semaine de quoi faire, pour quatre, car il demandait évidemment plus qu'il n'en fallait pour deux personnes.

L'été se déroula donc sans problèmes. Nous n'avions rien à faire, mais contrairement à toutes attentes, celle qui s'ennuya le moins fut Yumi. Elle retombait réellement en enfance, jouant dans le ruisseau coulant près de notre demeure, collectionnant les insectes et s'intéressant à la flore ainsi qu'à la faune de la forêt. Nous la regardions s'émerveiller tous les jours. C'était un régal mental pour tous. De plus, elle passait plusieurs heures par jours à s'entrainer au sabre. On pouvait remarquer une grande amélioration. L'automne et l'hiver furent aussi de nouvelles distractions. Elle trouvait le lit de feuilles, puis de neige, magnifiques. Nous lui avions fait gentiment remarquer que c'était la même chose qu'à New-York, ce à quoi elle avait répondu qu'ici, tout était laissé à l'état sauvage et que c'était tout à fait différent de la ville. Elle marquait un fameux point.

L'hiver s'avança donc et la neige ne faiblissait pas. Au contraire, les flocons continuaient à tomber doucement.

Ce soir de décembre, nous étions tous dans le salon. Frédérique et Sophie qui s'entendaient à merveille -surement leur côté très masculin- parlaient fortement de leurs exploits sur n'importe quoi. Nathan, David et moi les écoutions, plus qu'amusés. Nous riions même souvent. Quant à Lyly et Yumi, elles étaient absorbées par leurs bouquins. Il s'agissait là d'une soirée d'hiver plus que banale. Parfois, c'était moi qui racontait certaines anecdotes du passé et ma princesse en rajoutait une couche. Nous vivions dans la bonne entente et il n'y avait donc rien pour nous déranger. Nous avions passé la journée à lézarder tous ensemble. Yumi portait d'ailleurs son éternelle robe d'été blanche, vu qu'elle n'était pas sortie. Nous ne comprenions pas cette envie de s'habiller légèrement durant les mois froid, bien qu'il fasse chaud dans le chalet. Mais soit.

Soudain, une explosion tonitruante, venant d'un coin de la pièce, nous sortit de notre tranquillité. Ma protégée et sa doctoresse firent un bond dans leur fauteuil, Sophie et David se tournèrent vivement vers la provenance de l'explosion.

-C'était quoi ça ? Demanda notre petite princesse.

Nathan, Frédérique et moi-même nous dispersèrent dans la pièce, prêt à attaquer. La lourde fumée, due à l'impact commençait à se dissiper et le froid de la nuit envahissait la pièce. Quelle ne fut pas notre surprise, ou plutôt notre horreur, à tous les trois, de découvrir deux jumeaux, d'un blond presque blancs, coulant jusqu'à leurs épaules et attaché dans le creux de leur cou, et aux yeux d'un bleu pâle nous faire face. Leur symétrie était parfaite. Les voir fit bouillonner mon sang. Ils me rappelaient de si mauvais souvenirs. Et surtout, si ils étaient dans le coin, cela signifiait que...

-Bonsoiiiiir ! Dirent-ils d'une même voix, Cela faisait longtemps !

Ils passèrent synchroniquement une main dans leur mèche frontale tout en souriant. Après une fraction de seconde à rester abasourdis, Yumi brisa le silence.

-Des chevaliers de Miyu !

Je lui lançai furtivement un regard étonné.

-Comment sais-tu que ce sont des chevaliers ?

-Kyou ! M'expliqua-t-elle simplement, tout en montrant les jumeaux du doigt.

Mes yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur les deux. Je n'avais pas remarqué que derrière eux, se tenait en effet Kyou. Mais pas seulement lui. Il y avait aussi une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains clairs. Elle m'était inconnue, mais devait être aussi un chevalier. Quatre. Ils étaient quatre. Dire que je pensais qu'ils ne nous attaqueraient jamais en groupe. Quel imbécile j'étais. Il était certain qu'ils se seraient entendus pour nous attaquer.

-Et si nous faisions les présentations ? Lança un des jumeaux.

-Après tout, la jeune princesse ne nous connait pas ! Continua le deuxième.

-Je suis Jack, et mon frère se nome John ! Bonne chance pour savoir qui est qui ! Oh, et nous sommes enchanté de faire ta connaissance, Yumi !

-Tout à fait, tout à fait ! La belle brune s'appelle Marie et tu connais déjà bien Kyou.

Ils s'inclinèrent. Le fait qu'ils se complètent autant m'horripilait. J'avais réellement envie de les massacrer. Ce qu'ils avaient fait repassait en boucle dans ma tête. Néanmoins, ils n'en avaient que faire de moi, et continuèrent leur petit dialogue.

-Mais vous êtes tous loin d'imaginer... Commença l'un des deux.

-Le clou de notre spectacle... Continua l'autre.

-Qui n'est autre que notre Reine ! Finirent-il à l'unisson.

Il se mirent face à face et s'inclinèrent une fois de plus. Kyou et Marie se mirent aussi sur le côté, laissant l'ouverture vers la nuit libre. Dans l'obscurité, deux yeux d'un bleu étincelant apparurent. Puis, Miyu, sous notre regard horrifié à tous. Elle était restée fidèle à elle-même : Petite, ses longs cheveux noirs cadrants parfaitement son visage, ressemblant à quelques détails près à celui de Yumi. Mais contrairement à cette dernière, une lumière démoniaque éclairait ses traits. Elle était habillée d'une longue veste en fourrure chaude et beige et ses pieds étaient chaussés de bottes assorties.

-Bonsoir, Murmura-t-elle de sa voix douce, Je suis désolée pour le dérangement. Mais j'avais tellement envie de voir ma nièce de plus près.

Elle regardait avec attention ma très chère Yumi, et lui sourit. Cette dernière était statufiée sur place, la bouche entre-ouverte.

-Tu sembles moins tranquille que la première fois que je t'ai vu, Continua Miyu, C'est dommage. Je ne suis pas le diable, pourtant.

Tremblant de la tête aux pieds, ma petite protégée décida de prendre son courage à deux mains.

-Vous ne m'avez jamais vue, Dit-elle d'une voix ferme, Et vous ne savez rien de moi.

Le démon rit doucement.

-Bien sûr que si, je t'ai déjà vue ! Ne te rappelles-tu pas ? Au mois de mai, lors de ton arrivée à Paris ! Sur le toit du Louvre ! Puis ensuite quand la chiroptère est apparue devant toi. C'est moi qui ai forcé sa transformation, tu sais.

-Alors c'était vous... au Louvre ? Dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Yumi avait vu Miyu et elle ne nous en avait rien dit ? J'étais littéralement sidéré. J'allais lui faire quelques remontrances, par après. Du moins, si nous survivions, ce qui n'était pas gagné.

-Oui, c'était moi, Répondit sa tante, un sourire aux lèvres, qui s'effaça pour laisser place à de la colère sur son visage, Et sache que j'en sais beaucoup sur toi, peut-être même plus que toi tu ne le sais ! Toi, la dernière fille de ma putain de sœur et d'un de mes chevaliers.

Yumi fut choquée. Elle se tourna vers moi, l'air plus que stupéfaite. Nous avions en effet « omis » de lui expliquer qui était son père. Nous contions le faire plus tard. Mais certainement pas maintenant. Néanmoins, le plus important, dans l'immédiat, était surtout nos ennemis.

-Ma mère n'était pas une puta...

-Yumi, La coupai-je, Enfuis-toi, vite.

Mon bras se changea en lame et je sentis mes yeux se teindre d'un rouge vif, sous l'effet de la colère. Moi non plus, je n'aimais pas entendre dire que Misa était une catin. Elle n'avait fait que suivre son cœur, ce qui était tout à fait légitime.

-Mais...!

-Il n'y a pas de « Mais ! », tu n'as pas du tout le niveau pour les battre.

-Ooooh, Dirent Jack et John, le traitre de Solomon protège sa nouvelle petite princesse, comme c'est mignon ! Il préfère n'en faire qu'à sa tête et se joindre au clan de l'ennemi plutôt que de servir sa Reine attitrée !

Mes compagnons se joignirent à moi. Sophie et David sortirent leurs armes et se mirent en repli avec Lyly. Quand à Yumi, après un moment d'hésitation, elle s'enfuit dans la cuisine, là où il y avait la porte menant au jardin. Il fallait que nous les occupions tous les cinq. Il le fallait, pour protéger notre princesse. Pour protéger ma raison de vivre.


End file.
